


Those Burdened By Destiny

by ProdigyBlood



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Impa is tired of Link's bullshit, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link grew up with Zelda, Link just wants to be normal, Link raised by Impa, M/M, Verbal Link, Zelda and Ganondorf’s relationship is more pragmatic than romantic, fighting destiny, so it’s not really a love triangle per se
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigyBlood/pseuds/ProdigyBlood
Summary: Link is the chosen hero of destiny. He knows this because Impa has been drilling it into him since he was old enough to talk. The problem is, Link doesn’t want it –anyof it. He just wants to be a normal – well, as normal as being best friends with the princess of Hyrule can get – teenage boy. He wants to have fun, cause trouble and fall in love. Or, more accurately, fall in love with someone who isnothis best friends’ boyfriend…On Hiatus.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been a fan of LoZ since like 1999 and writing fanfics for almost as long but somehow I've never written a Zelda fic. I was struck with the sudden urge to write some Ganon/Link so... I guess we'll see where this goes. I've run this through Grammarly but otherwise, this was written quickly and unedited but I've been struggling with block for the last few days so, seeing as I cranked this out so quickly I thought if I posted it might encourage me to continue. Fingers crossed XD
> 
> This is probably set sometime between OoT and BotW with a Link and Co. we've never met before.
> 
> Feedback will be my fuel for updates so don't forget to kudos and/or comment if you want more <3

_It is said that the goddess Hylia gave her sailcloth to her chosen hero. Together, they fought the evil Demise, banishing him away. Although the hero died, his legacy did not. As the millennia passed, in times of great darkness, the chosen hero would be reborn to once more fulfil his destiny. When the time was right, he would always seek out Hylia, reborn as Hylian royalty and, together, they would defeat Demise or his incarnate._

_The hero would always ultimately win. It was just the way of things._

_There were, however, occasions when he wished it could be otherwise…_

Link groaned, stretching his arms up above him, bent at the elbows. It was a hot day and the shade of the large tree he currently lounged under offered little reprieve to the suns harsh heat. He felt so sluggish, but Impa would have his hind if he didn’t get up soon and muck out the stables as she’d requested hours ago. He was already in trouble for not taking his training seriously, hence the stable duty. Well, hence _nothing_. His guardian, Impa thrived on making him miserable so Link was on stable duty more often than he wasn’t. The benefit of living in a castle was meant to be that there were servants for such tasks. While Link might not be royalty, he definitely outranked a _servant_.

Link shook the bitter thought away. There was nothing wrong with being a servant. He actually really liked most of the servants in the castle. What he didn’t like was stable duty, not when the castle stables housed almost one hundred horses. It would take him _hours_ , and Zelda was returning soon. The princess had been away for two weeks, joining her father to meet with their allies in the desert. It had been boring in the castle without her and Link had been looking forward to her return for almost as long as she had been gone. Almost as long because, of course, first he had snuck into her room and snooped, hoping to find her diary. Either she’d taken it with her, or she had the worlds best hiding spot.

Despite his better judgement, Link let his eyes droop shut again. Just five more minutes. Five more minutes and he’d be ready and motivated to get up and complete his chores.

When Link opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was how low the sun was in the sky. _Ah_. More than five minutes then. It took only a second longer for him to notice the other thing, the thing that had probably woken him now that he thought about it.

_Link wasn’t alone._

Sitting cross-legged in front of him was a boy he’d never seen before. He was probably only a couple of years older than Link, putting him at, maybe, nineteen. Despite the relevantly small age gap, even from his sitting position it was easy to see that he dwarfed Link. Impa’s intense training schedule kept Link muscular and in shape, but he was a lean man of under six-foot. It was something Zelda, who was an inch taller than him, liked to tease Link about.

This stranger, watching him with umber eyes, had the broadest shoulders Link had ever seen, and a chest like a rock. His dark arms were the size of tree trunks and looked like they could easily break Link should they wish.

Link fumbled for his sword, mentally cursing himself when he realised he hadn’t brought it out with him. In his head, he heard Impa scold him harshly. She’d said it a hundred times:

_Never forget your weapons, Link._

The stranger laughed nonthreateningly and, reluctantly, Link stopped fumbling for the weapon he was meant to keep on him at all times and met the strange and intense eyes that watched him so curiously.

“Sav’saaba,” the stranger said in a thick accent Link recognised as Gerudo. Although Link didn’t understand the word, he figured it was a greeting of sorts and wearily waited for the stranger to continue talking. An introduction would be nice, although there was little doubt in his mind who he was. Only one male was born to the Gerudo tribe every hundred years.

This young man before him was whom Zelda and her father had gone to visit: the Gerudo king, Ganondorf.

When Link didn’t say anything, Ganondorf’s smile faltered slightly. “Hello,” he tried again, using Hylian this time. “You must be Link.” Link nodded his head stiffly but didn’t respond. “I’m Ganondorf, king of the Gerudo.” If he was expecting Link to bow, he was going to be sorely disappointed. Link bowed to only one person and that was Zelda and even then, he didn’t do it often. 

For his credit, Ganondorf seemed more bothered by Link’s lack of speaking than etiquette. He tilted his head, a long lock of red hair falling against his chiselled jawline. Unlike Link, whose face was still very much that of a child, round, smooth and hair-free, Ganondorf had several days worth of red stubble. The amount of stubble it took to grow travelling from Gerudo Valley to Hyrule castle, Link expected. Link tilted his head to mirror Ganondorf’s but still remained silent.

“Right. Well, good talk?” Ganondorf said uncertainly when it became clear Link had no intention of saying anything. His long legs unfolded, and he climbed to his feet. Link’s eyes followed him up; he was right, Ganondorf definitely towered over him. If Link stood, he suspected he would only reach the young kings’ shoulders.

Ganondorf stared at Link for a long moment longer, before twitching his lips into a small smile. “I hope you’ll warm to me, Link. I plan on being here for at least a few weeks.” Link furrowed his brow at that, confused. Zelda had never mentioned anything about bringing any of the Gerudo back with them. Besides, didn’t Ganondorf have his own people to rule over, back in the desert? Link couldn’t recall hearing of a marriage that would, perhaps, leave a queen on the throne during his absence.

As Link watched Ganondorf finally turn and walk away, he made a mental note to ask Zelda about the intrusion once she finally graced him with her presence. If Ganondorf was here, then surely she was too.

For someone so large, Ganondorf moved with as much grace as a cat as he walked through the royal gardens and back towards the castle. Link continued to watch him until he was out of sight.

Well, it looked like things were certainly going to get interesting around the castle, that was for sure. Link was well aware of the king’s distaste for the Gerudo’s, who, while allied with him, refused to bend the knee to his rules and ways of thinking. He was probably furious about the intrusion. Link wondered what Zelda’s own thoughts would be.

Finally climbing to his feet, Link stretched, yawning loudly. He glanced in the direction of the stables but there wouldn’t be much light left today. If Link was lucky, somebody else had taken pity on him and cleaned them for him. If he wasn’t… Well, he’d faced Impa’s wrath before. Right now, Link had more important matters to attend to. Right now, he wanted to hunt down Zelda and find out what was so important that her unwelcome guest had hunted him down before she had. 

The first thing Link heard when he entered the castle was a threat to his life. He pressed himself against the stone walls, hiding in the shadows until Impa’s voice faded away. So, he was definitely in trouble then. Probably best to avoid his guardian for a day or two if he didn’t want to be skinned alive as her angry grumbles had suggested.

When Impa wanted to, she could move with the ease and silence of a shadow. As a Sheikah, she was Hyrule’s very best. She had been training Link and Zelda in her ways for years. However, when she was angry with Link, she tended to grumble under her breath. Link had that effect on her. Sometimes Impa questioned why the Triforce of courage had chosen him. Sometimes, Link questioned that too.

“Link,” a voice hissed down the corridor, from the direction Impa had come. Zelda peered around its corner, frantically gesturing for Link. When he joined her, she rolled her eyes, slapping his shoulder. “What did you do? Impa wants to skin you alive.”

Link shrugged, his lips twitching at the corners. Zelda shook her head but grinned back, grabbing his wrist to drag Link down the corridor. Thankfully they made it to Zelda’s room without being caught. From how frequently one was spotted slipping into the others bedroom, rumours had started to spread through the castle of them courting. Zelda found it hilarious, but it had always made Link feel a little uncomfortable. He hated that people knew them as the princess of destiny and the hero of time and had basically married them off already in their heads. A little part of Link thought that perhaps they would marry one day, but if they did it would be of their own volition and not because it was expected of them.

Once they were safely behind her closed door, Zelda threw her arms around Link, hugging him tightly. “I missed you,” she said into his shoulder. When she withdrew, she kept hold of his arms. “I bet you were bored without me.” Link nodded. “You gonna tell me why Impa was on the warpath?”

Link blew up his cheeks, exhaling loudly. “Stable duty,” he said.

“Let me guess. You fell asleep?” When Link nodded, she laughed. “You never change.” Link wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

“How was your trip?” he asked. Managing to resist questioning her about Ganondorf’s presence in the castle at least until after she managed to rant about how boring the whole experience had been.

Zelda surprised him, however. “It was great! The Gerudo really are fascinating. They lead such different lives to us Hylian’s. Ganondorf really taught me a lot!”

Well, that was unexpected. Link cocked his eyebrow at Zelda’s causal use of Ganondorf’s name. Generally, she had better manners than Link. The fact that she omitted the ‘king’ was surprising.

Zelda folded her arms across her chest at his reaction, pouting a little. “You didn’t want me to have fun?”

Link shook his head, then nodded it quickly as her scowl deepened. “Of course, I did,” he told her. “I’m just… surprised. You were dreading the trip.”

Zelda’s arms flopped to her side and she walked over to her bed, sitting down on its edge. Link watched her for a moment before following. The mattress bowed gently under his weight. “I guess I changed my mind,” she said finally. Link felt like there was something she wasn’t saying. It frustrated him that he didn’t know what it was. 

“So, do you think you’ll go on more trips?” Link asked, dreading the answer. Her father’s trips to meet with allies were happening more and more frequently as of recently. Impa had expressed fears of war. Link tried not to concern himself with such things. The moment war struck; he would be sent out as Hyrule’s first defence. Never mind that he was only seventeen. Link didn’t want to think about it.

“I don’t know,” Zelda said in a casual way that suggested she was trying to please Link rather than speak the truth. “Maybe?”

Link huffed back the argument on his tongue. Impa had explained time and time again that Zelda was his princess, not his friend. She had royal duties that he would never truly understand. His only job was to serve and protect her. 

Instead, he asked, “Why’d Ganondorf come back with you?”

“Oh!” Link didn’t imagine her cheeks flushing red. His frown deepened. “Uh, well, he was quite taken with my descriptions of the castle gardens. He lives in the desert, so the idea of luscious grass and flower beds is quite foreign to him. He said he’d like to see it.”

“Well he’s seen it now,” Link said sourly. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was, but Zelda was acting strange and Link suspected the handsome desert king had something to do with that.

“Did you meet him?” Zelda’s eyes seemed to light up. “What did you think?” Link just looked pointedly at her until she sighed. Sometimes it was easier to get his point across without words. Zelda always seemed to understand his looks. She held his gaze for a long moment before falling backwards onto her mattress. When Link followed suit, they rolled onto their sides so they were facing one another. The action was so familiar and yet, this time, something about it was so different. _Too_ different. Link didn’t like it.

It had always just been them against the world. Link had a horrible feeling that what Zelda was working up to saying would change that. Link didn’t want anything to change, he was happy with how everything was.

_Change is inevitable, Link._

Impa had told him that on many occasions.

_You have a great destiny ahead of you._

She had told him that, too. Most of the time Link just glared. His guardian didn’t seem to understand why Link didn’t want it. She thought it was a great honour. Link was certain they had the wrong guy. Someone somewhere had made a mistake.

He was not a hero.

He was not brave or true. He didn’t put others first. He wasn’t willing to risk everything for the greater good. Link just wanted his small little world to stay just as it was.

“Link,” Zelda said softly. Link rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He didn’t want to look at her. “Ganondorf and I… We both dream of peace between our people. We don’t want our alliance to end and, well, we got on really well.”

Link didn’t say anything. He didn’t even blink. He just stared up at the ceiling, watching the shadows flicker across it from the candles that decorated the room. They flickered eerily, matching the sense of dread building within Link.

“Beside’s… He’s very handsome, don’t you think?”

He _was_ very handsome. That made it worse.

Zelda propped herself up on her elbow to peer at Link. “Please don’t be angry, Link,” she pleaded. “Things don’t have to change between us. We’ll still be best friends. I just… I will be spending a bit of time with Ganondorf too.” She hesitated before her eyes lit up. “You could join us! I’d like for the two of you to become good friends.”

_Yeah. Unlikely._

“So, you’re getting married?” Link asked, his voice cold enough to make Zelda flinch.

“No,” she said, shaking her head frantically. “Not yet. We wanted to test the waters first. Spend some time getting to know each other. But we do like each other a lot, Link, and a marriage between a Hylian queen and a Gerudo king would be very beneficial to Hyrule.”

“Yeah,” he said, sitting up. Zelda joined him, trying to reach for his arm as Link stood. He pushed her away. He needed time to think right now. Time _alone_.

Without a word, he left Zelda’s room, pretending not to hear the soft call of his name that followed him out.

Everyone thought Link and Zelda would end up together. While Link didn’t think of her that way, he’d always found himself assuming that, eventually, with time, it would just naturally happen. Yes, he wasn’t a prince or a king, but he was chosen by the goddess – _apparently –_ and that made him worthy. They got on well, a bond stronger than any test that had strained it. They had grown up together. They were best friends.

Now that was all threatened. Now Link was going to lose his best friend to a strange king from the desert.

Without Zelda, Link was nothing. Without Zelda, he might as well do as Impa wished, as the king and the goddess and the whole of damn Hyrule wished, and die for them.

Because without Zelda, Link wasn’t sure he had the strength to fight his destiny. And Link had been desperately trying to fight his destiny since he’d learned it.

Link knew, deep down in his heart of hearts, what fulfilling his destiny meant for him and it scared him more than anything. It scared him even more than the thought of losing what he had with Zelda.

Link’s destiny was to save the people of Hyrule.

In order to save them, Link would have to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter how many times I read through this, it's still bad, so I'm gonna post it anyway XD I might regret that decision when the rum wears off...

Link didn’t want to see Zelda. He’d thought walking away from her had made that perfectly clear. Obviously not, however, as she came and found him in the stables the next morning. Impa had shaken Link awake at the crack of dawn and escorted him there personally, pinching his arm a little harder than necessary as they walked. That had been three hours ago. Three _long_ hours ago.

When Zelda entered the stables, looking elegant as always, she wasn’t alone. Beside her, in Gerudo finery the colour of rubies was Ganondorf. Together, they looked every bit a royal couple. Link plucked a strand of straw from his messy hair, very aware that he was covered in sweat and muck. He glared at them without speaking. Zelda pretended not to notice.

“I see you didn’t manage to escape Impa’s wrath,” she said lightly. “At least you’re getting to spend some quality time with Epona.” Epona was Link’s horse but, last month, he had been temporarily banned from riding her. Apparently, Impa didn’t approve of Link sneaking off to Hyrule field to stretch her legs. Especially when he did so without telling anyone when he was meant to be training instead.

Link still didn’t say anything. Zelda seemed entirely unfazed. She was used to Link giving her the silent treatment. “I wanted to introduce you to Ganondorf properly,” she said, indicating to the giant beside her. It annoyed Link that she’d thought now was a good time. Now, while he was sweaty and messy and thoroughly pissed off. Then again, from the look she gave him, it was more likely that Zelda knew exactly what she was doing; Link couldn’t escape if she cornered him in the stables.

Ganondorf’s gaze swept past Link, taking in the stalls still left to be mucked out. “Would you like some help?” he asked, rolling up his sleeves before anyone could say anything.

“No,” Zelda tried to protest quickly. “You’re our guest, don’t –”

Gannondorf touched her shoulder surprisingly gently. He had giant hands, Link noticed. “I’m not afraid of some hard work, princess.”

Zelda bit her lip hesitantly before reaching behind her to tie up her long blonde locks. Ganondorf shook his head. “Didn’t your father want a word with you? Why don’t you leave Link and I to finish up alone?”

Zelda looked uncertainty between the pair but Link refused to meet her gaze and Ganondorf had already moved across the room to pick up a pitchfork. There seemed little point in arguing her case. With a sharp warning look directed at Link, Zelda left them to it.

Once she was gone, Link’s eyes flickered to Ganondorf, who had already silently begun working. While Link wasn’t going to snub any help that would get him out of the stables sooner, he wasn’t going to deny that he didn’t understand what Ganondorf’s game was. The man was a king, why on earth would he go out of his way to dirty his hands and help Link?

As if sensing Link’s eyes on him, Ganondorf looked up, his smile toothy and white. “I confuse you,” he said, unfazed when Link only blinked slowly in reply. “Do not believe your lazy king is how all royalty behave. I have no problem getting my hands dirty to help my people. We Gerudo work as a team. I may be their king but that does not make me better than them.” There was something relaxing about his strong accent. Suddenly Link wondered whether he should speak himself, say anything in order to keep the Gerudo king talking. Link didn’t understand why he would want that, so he ignored the impulse. Besides, pleasing accent aside, what Ganondorf said had Link frowning in confusion. The Gerudo way was very different from Hylian culture. The king of Hyrule would never do chores. He helped his people by taxing them money so that he could – _apparently_ – improve the condition of their kingdom.

Not wanting to give Ganondorf the impression that he was in any way impressed, Link remained silent. This king was stealing away his best friend, Link didn’t plan to give him an easy ride of it.

They returned to mucking the stables in silence. Link didn’t look at the Gerudo king again until he heard a rustling. Glancing over, he saw Ganondorf shrugging off his shirt, revealing a dark, muscled chest. Link dropped his gaze again quickly, his cheeks feeling a little warm.

They finished working in silence. Somehow, Ganondorf still seemed impeccably clean once they’d finished, if not a little shiny from working up a sweat. Link, on the other hand, was so filthy that even the Gerudo king couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“You’ve got straw in your hair,” he said, reaching over to gently tug it away. Link flinched before the Gerudo could make contact, and Ganondorf withdrew his hand slowly like he was dealing with a frightened animal. Link was just as surprised by his own jumpiness as Ganondorf seemed to be and the Gerudo misread Link’s confusion as fear. “I’m not your enemy, Link. In fact, I would like to be your friend. Zelda has spoken very fondly of you. I would like to get to know the man she thinks so highly of.” A huge part of Link wanted to become defensive, to make it clear that Zelda was _his_ friend first and foremost. Ganondorf had just spent a couple of hours helping him do chores, however, and even Link wasn’t _that_ rude.

“Okay,” Link said instead, speaking for the first time in front of the king. Ganondorf smiled at that.

“Okay,” Ganondorf said.

Later, when Link was alone in his bedroom, he sprawled across his bed and stared at the ceiling. Without anything to distract him, his thoughts drifted. He wondered whether he’d been too harsh with Zelda. Wondered whether her and Ganondorf being a couple would be such a bad thing after all; Ganondorf seemed genuinely nice. His smile was quite something, as well. And his physique… Well, she could definitely do worse, that was for sure.

Link didn’t realise his thoughts had caught on Ganondorf. It didn’t occur to him that as he drifted off into a fitful sleep, the fact that he was drifting off to thoughts of the Gerudo’s umber eyes and cocky grin was weird.

Link wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he awoke as Zelda sat on the foot of his bed. He knew it was her even before he opened his eyes. They had grown up together; Link always knew when Zelda was near.

“Ganon said you agreed to try and be friends.” She sounded so happy that Link couldn’t bring himself to grunt a protest. After all, it was true. He _had_ agreed to try and while he hadn’t made any promises, there was already a small part of him that really wanted it to work. He could see why Zelda had been drawn to Ganondorf. While Link’s interactions with the king had all been brief, there was something quite fascinating about the king who had travelled to Hyrule castle to see the flowers and was willing to get his hands dirty to help a stranger.

“I agreed to _try_ ,” he said instead, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Despite his draw to him, something about Ganondorf still made him feel uneasy, after all. Link wished he could put his finger on what it was. The fear of losing Zelda was the most obvious answer and, clearly, the one Zelda herself had come to as well.

“You won’t lose me, you know? We’ll always be best friends.”

“I know,” Link said. It was irrational to worry about a relationship ruining their bond when they were both tied so deeply in their unfair destinies. Link hated that he’d wasted time worrying about such a trivial thing when what he should be worrying about was the impending threat of war and whatever other threats would call for the wielders of the triforce to spring to action.

“Will you come riding with us in the morning?”

“You know Impa won’t let me,” Link said.

“She can’t say no if it’s a direct order from the princess,” Zelda said, her eyes sparkling mischievously. Link wasn’t so sure about that. It _was_ Impa they were talking about after all. However, if Zelda was promising him some time out on Epona, then Link wasn’t going to fight it. He just hoped his guardian wouldn’t put up _too_ much of a fight. “She _definitely_ can’t say no to our royal guest,” Zelda added and this time, _this time,_ she really did have a point. Link smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3

Zelda had been right. Impa started to protest when the princess requested Link join her on a morning ride. Before the Sheikah warrior could get out a full excuse, Zelda dropped Ganondorf’s name and Impa shut her mouth again. It didn’t stop Impa from glaring, but Link was used to his guardian’s sullen attitude and could worry about what it meant for him later. 

It was with great satisfaction that Link rode out of the castle grounds on Epona, tailing behind the two royal members. He tried not to meet his guardian’s eyes as Impa watched them leave, a frown creasing deep lines across her face. He didn’t want guilt to ruin this moment for him. It had been far too long since Link had stretched Epona’s legs. He missed the wind whipping at his hair as they raced across the fields so fast it felt like they were flying. Only on Epona did Link feel truly free.

There had been a bit of a kerfuffle about whether a guard or two should join them. It was only when Link pointed out that he could beat the guards whilst blindfolded (and offered to do as such) that they were allowed to go alone and, even then, it was reluctantly. They probably only had a couple of hours, Zelda said, before someone was sent out to bring them home.

A couple of hours was enough, though. Link planned to make the most of them.

Once they were passed the drawbridge, Link encouraged Epona into a gallop. He heard Zelda laugh and call his name as they passed, but anything else she said was lost to the wind. There was no horse in Hyrule faster than Epona.

Or so Link had believed.

“Fancy a race?” Ganondorf called. Somehow his black stallion had caught up and was matching Epona’s pace. Link’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the grinning Gerudo. Without needing encouragement from Link, Epona sped up, once more galloping ahead of Ganondorf; Epona was just as competitive as her rider and was not about to be outshined by a stranger.

It was only a minute until they were overtaken. Ganondorf twisted his head to flash a smile as he passed and Link’s eyes narrowed into slits. He wasn’t used to being anything but the best and Ganondorf was bringing out a dangerous competitive streak in him. As Link pushed Epona that little bit harder, Zelda was completely forgotten behind them as her mare struggled to keep up.

They continued neck and neck until it became obvious that both horses were tiring.

“That tree,” Link called out, over the wind whipping at both their hair. He nodded his head to a huge oak, stood alone in the field. Understanding his meaning, Ganondorf encouraged his steed on, but Epona wasn’t going to be beaten. With a rush of energy Link hadn’t realised she’d been conserving, Epona easily drew level, before overtaking just as they neared the tree.

“Good girl.” Link patted her neck as Epona rose onto her hind legs, whinnying proudly in what Link took to be a gloating manner. Moments later, Ganondorf brought his steed to a stop beside them.

“Impressive,” the Gerudo said, not seeming put out by his loss. He was a better loser than Link, then. “I hope we can race again someday.” Caught up in the thrill of it all (it had been a long time since Link had almost lost at… well, anything) Link nodded a little too eagerly.

“If you’re that keen to lose again,” he said, swinging down from Epona to give her a much-needed rest. Ganondorf followed suit just as Zelda finally caught up. For a moment, Link was struck by how risky his impromptu competition with Ganondorf had been. They had raced on ahead, leaving the princess unguarded as she struggled to keep up.

That moment passed quickly as Link recalled how hard Zelda hit. If anybody _had_ tried their luck with kidnapping her, they would have regretted it pretty quickly. 

“I hate you both,” she grumbled, swinging down from her horse. Link tried to wipe the elated grin from his face and failed. It was contagious, however, and soon the princess had her own smile as she playfully rolled her eyes. “I’m glad you’ve found a way to bond.”

“Apologies for leaving you behind, your highness,” Ganondorf said sincerely, stepping over to take Zelda’s hand a press a gentle kiss to it. Link looked down, his smile dropping.

“Don’t apologise on my account. I think it’s your poor horses that you should apologise to.”

Link laughed at that. “Epona needed no encouragement from me. Isn’t that right girl?” Epona snorted her agreement.

“Phantom is also competitive,” Ganondorf said proudly, patting his steed which Link noticed for the first time, had red eyes not too dissimilar to his masters.

“Well, competitive though they both may be, I think they deserve a break now. Who wants food?” Zelda had the kitchens prepare them an impressive picnic which she unpacked from the bags strapped to her own mare. Link went straight for the apples, feeding the first to Epona. While Zelda and Ganondorf got themselves comfortable on the picnic blanket they spread under the tree, Link fed all three horses apples, praising each one as he stroked their manes.

“Does he always speak more to the horses than people?” Ganondorf asked Zelda as they watched him.

“Yes,” the princess said. “I think Link prefers animals because they don’t expect so much from him. As long as they’re fed, watered and generally looked after, they are happy.”

“Your people expect a lot from such a young man?”

“Link holds one of the pieces of the triforce. He’s destined for greatness as much as you or I.”

Zelda holding the triforce of wisdom was common knowledge throughout Hyrule and its surrounding lands but the piece of courage that Link held had been kept quieter. Impa hadn’t wanted to risk anyone coming for Link before he was ready. It meant that, while Link was constantly training, at least he’d never had to actually fight for his life. It was one of the few decisions Impa had made that Link was grateful for.

As for the triforce of power… Nobody knew where it was.

Ganondorf’s interest seemed to peak, something in his gaze shifting as he watched Link with fresh eyes.

Sensing their eyes on him, Link turned away from Storm, Zelda’s white horse, to meet their gazes.

“Come join us,” Zelda said, beckoning. Link seemed hesitant for reasons the princess couldn’t decipher. After a lingering moment, he came and sat against the trunk of the tree, where he could see both the Gerudo and the Hylian, as well as the vast stretch of field behind them. Link always felt happier being able to see as much of his surrounds as possible. He suspected it was because Impa had drilled into him from a young age that he should always be alert because one day his carelessness would get him killed.

“Your horse seems to trust you very much,” Ganondorf said to Link, who nodded his head. “It surprised me that she beat Phantom.”

“Epona is the fastest horse in Hyrule,” Zelda said, smiling encouragingly at Link who was still staring silently. “But only when ridden by Link. The two of them have an incredible bond. She hates to be ridden by anybody else.” 

“I wonder whether that is true, or whether she just hasn’t met a worthy opponent yet,” Ganondorf said, glancing over at the brown mare almost hungrily. Zelda shook her head at Link when she noticed the blond hero looked ready to fight. The gesture wasn’t missed by Ganondorf. “Apologies,” he said, sounding sincere enough. “I meant no harm, Link. I just enjoy challenges.”

Link hesitated but, ultimately, he knew his horse better than anybody. He gestured towards her. “Go ahead, see if she’ll let you ride her,” he said. Ganondorf’s eyes sparkled as he stood. Link followed, ready to calm Epona should things go awry. To Link’s surprise, however, Epona remained calm as Ganondorf approached slowly, speaking calmingly in the Gerudo’s native tongue.

When Ganondorf reached out, Epona snorted a little uneasily. She calmed again quickly as Ganondorf’s giant hands gently caressed her neck, all the while speaking in his slow, soothing voice. Link wished he understood the words, but he had always struggled with learning the language of the desert people. He doubted it was anything more than words of comfort but, regardless, the usually sceptical Epona was lapping it up. Link didn’t know whether to be impressed or insulted. When, a couple of minutes later, Epona allowed the Gerudo to mount her, Link decided on impressed. Epona had never even let the princess ride her solo.

“Wow,” Zelda all but whistled, impressed. “Link, you’ve got to admit, that is impressive.” Link nodded, not taking his eyes off Ganondorf as the Gerudo king encouraged Epona into a trot. Link’s stubborn horse became less obliging as he tried to coax her into a run, however. Link couldn’t help but smile in satisfaction, glad that he was still her favourite. Getting to his feet, Link jogged over to where they’d stopped and petted Epona’s nose.

“Not bad,” he said, meeting Ganondorf’s eyes. “You fared better than most.”

“I hope I didn’t have you worried,” Ganondorf said, eyes sparkling mischievously. “Wouldn’t want you to think her loyalty had shifted.”

“I wasn’t worried,” Link said, although he was so used to Epona playing nice only with him that he had, in actuality, been a _little_ worried.

“Mm, sure,” Ganondorf said, winking. “I won’t say a word.” He swung down from Epona, giving her a scratch behind the ear before strolling back towards their picnic blanket. Link stayed where he was, his back to them. For some reason his face was burning, his chest feeling a little tight. He ran his fingers across Epona’s mane to give a visual excuse for why he was not rejoining his companions. He was sure his cheeks were red and would only bring questions Link wasn’t sure he knew the answers to.

Was he ill? He didn’t think so, but why else had he suddenly come over so hot?

Maybe he was hungry?

Link gave himself a few more seconds, letting his erratic heartbeat slow and his cheeks cool. Once he was sure he wasn’t about to keel over dead, he turned and rejoined Zelda and Ganondorf.

“See, you’re still her favourite,” Ganondorf said, obviously thinking Link had hung back to reassure himself. Link grabbed some bread instead of answering. It had been a while since he’d eaten, perhaps food would help with whatever was happening to him. He tuned out Zelda and Ganondorf’s conversation as they talked, instead, staring into the distance as his brain tried to riddle through what was going on with him. He felt like there had been something amiss ever since the Gerudo king had shown up in Hyrule. Maybe it was his gut telling him that Ganondorf couldn’t be trusted? But, if that was the case, then why did Link trust him? Because there was no way he would have offered Ganondorf a chance to ride Epona if he didn’t. Nor would he allow the Gerudo even a second alone with the princess. While the latter still made him uncomfortable, he had allowed both.

Link had very good instincts and he trusted them implicitly. So, if Ganondorf wasn’t a threat, why did he make Link feel so… uneasy?


	4. Chapter 4

“Focus, Link,” Impa said, arms crossed over her chest as she watched him fail to dodge another blow. She looked unsympathetic as he bent over, winded. “You’re distracted. You can’t afford to be distracted.”

Link was fighting Milo, the commander of the Hyrule Knights. Asides from Link, he was meant to be the very best fighter in Hyrule. Right now, anyone observing would think it was the other way around. Link’s head wasn’t in the game. He couldn’t pinpoint what, exactly, but something was on his mind and it was leading to some killer bruising that Impa would refuse to let him ‘cheat heal’ later with a fairy.

He tried to shake his mind clear. If he didn’t beat Milo, Impa would never let him hear the end of it. She would probably double his training, too. Not to mention the extra chores she would give him. 

Swiping at the sweat on his forehead, Link ducked until Milo’s fist, then backflipped away, putting some distance between them. They circled one another, maintaining eye contact but not saying a word. One thing Link appreciated when fighting Milo was that the knight never taunted him like some of the other soldiers Impa pitched him against. He respected Link as a competitor and always shook his hand afterwards, regardless of the outcome.

When Link moved in to attack, he feigned going right, twisting his body at the last moment to land a blow behind the knight’s left knee. The force made him stumble, but Milo didn’t fall. Link was quick, however, and he threw his elbow up, catching the knight’s chin hard enough to make him see stars. Link never held back his blows when training. Impa would always know and would criticise him for it. Besides, it wouldn’t do his opponent any good to think they were better than they actually were. If Impa was right and a deadly threat was coming, they had to be at their best and losing a fight with Link drove them to train longer and harder.

Most of his opponents were sore losers. Not Milo, thankfully. As Link flipped backwards, bringing his foot to follow his elbows blow, Milo fell to the floor. After a moment to catch his breath and ease the throb in his head, Milo laughed

“Good match!” the knight said as Link extended his hand, pulling Milo to his feet. Link nodded, but his smile was forced. For most of their fight, his mind had been elsewhere and, as he worked on thrashing Milo, Link had realised that a pair of umber eyes still lingered in the back of his mind…

A slow clap had Link jumping around. Ganondorf leaned against the wall behind Impa. Link didn’t know how long he’d been there; somehow the Gerudo had entered silently without alerting Link’s keen senses. That unnerved him.

“Impressive fight, gentlemen,” Ganondorf said in that smooth voice that seemed to send shivers down Link’s spine.

Milo bowed quickly. Link had almost forgotten than Ganondorf was actually a king and somebody who deserved respect. “Thank you, your highness,” the knight said. With a last grin at Link, Milo limped out of the hall. Link watched him go, rubbing his bruised chin. His carelessness had cost him. Link would be sore for days.

Ganondorf turned to Impa, giving her a slight bow of his head. “Would I be able to borrow your protégé?”

Impa looked to be fighting an internal battle. Link knew she wanted to refuse, to make Link run laps or some other dull training exercise to punish him for not performing his very best. Finally, however, she nodded. “He was just finishing up for the day,” Impa said, the reluctance shining through. Nobody acknowledged it. “Link, same time tomorrow. Don’t be late.” With that, Link’s mentor swept silently from the room.

“She’s harsh on you,” Ganondorf said once they were alone. Link nodded. “But I see that it comes from a place of concern.” Link nodded again. Sometimes, in his bitterness, he forgot that Impa had raised him as her own. She was harsh on him – _too_ harsh – but she did love him. She pushed him because she didn’t want him to end up like his parents. They had been knights them both and, as many knights did, they had died.

For a moment the pair stood in silence. Link wondered whether he should speak but he had never been very good with words. Ganondorf didn’t seem to mind. 

“Walk with me?” The Gerudo king didn’t wait for an answer, that confident that Link would match his steps. Link was almost embarrassed by how quickly he did. Next to Ganondorf’s giant body, Link looked like a small, pale child. Ganondorf was hero material, the sort of man someone would look at and think ‘yup, he will save the day’. In comparison, Link was nothing but a worm. Why had this destiny been thrust upon him when there were people like Ganondorf out there?

“I need your help,” Ganondorf said once they had reached the gardens. He nodded his head at a Gerudo warrior who was leaning against the wall. She winked in return. Link hadn’t seen any other Gerudo’s in the castle since Ganondorf’s arrival, but it made sense that he wouldn’t have travelled alone. Unlike the Hylian soldiers, Ganondorf’s warriors obviously trusted their king to handle himself.

Link cocked his head curiously and Ganondorf’s lips twitched in amusement.

“This might be harder than I anticipated,” he joked. “You really don’t talk much, do you?”

Link scowled at that but took the bait. “What do you want?”

“I need to get the princess a gift. What material possessions does she enjoy?”

Link’s scowl shifted to a frown. That was the weirdest way to ask what somebody liked. A sinking feeling followed as the meaning behind Ganondorf’s words sunk in; Link had almost forgotten that the Gerudo king was here to court Zelda.

“You can’t win Zelda over with gifts,” Link said bluntly. Ganondorf stopped walking but Link continued on as if he hadn’t noticed. _Of course,_ he noticed.

“I’m not trying to win her over, but it’s a nice gesture, yes?” Link didn’t answer. Ganondorf started walking again, catching up to Link in three long strides. He continued to match Link’s steps and together they walked around the gardens in silence.

Eventually, they backtracked the way they’d come. The Gerudo warrior was still leaning against the wall, playing lazily with a strand of her long red hair.

“Let me introduce you to Nabooru,” Ganondorf said at long last. “She’s my second in command.” Nabooru dropped her hair as they approached, giving Ganondorf an easy smile. “Nabooru, this is Link. The mystery I was telling you about.”

_Mystery_? Link frowned.

“Strong and silent, I like him already,” Nabooru said, extending her smile to Link.

“I talk,” Link said stubbornly.

“Shhh,” the Gerudo warrior said. “Don’t ruin the illusion.” Link didn’t know if she was teasing or not but either way, Ganondorf laughed. Link huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Don’t be angry,” Ganondorf said. He reached out and touched Link’s arm. Link noticeably stiffened at the contact and the Gerudo pulled away again as Link tried to figure out what was going on with him. Why did he keep freezing up around Ganondorf? He had to be missing something. His body had to be subconsciously warning him of something he hadn’t quite figured out yet.

“Get Zelda something she can plant,” Link said quietly, his eyes briefly flickering to meet Ganondorf’s before dropping just as quickly. Then, after hesitating for another moment, Link walked off without a word. He sensed Ganondorf’s and Nabooru’s eyes on him but he didn’t turn around.

Link didn’t stop walking until he’d made it to his bedroom. Once inside, he flopped down on the bed face first, sighing loudly. Something was really wrong with him recently and it frustrated him that he couldn’t put his finger on what.

Whatever it was, it had everything to do with the Gerudo king, Ganondorf.

Link had to speak to Zelda, to share his concerns. Zelda trusted Link’s instincts so, maybe, she would listen. Maybe she would understand that there was something wrong about the king, something that unnerved Link.

Now that he was lying down, however, his training was catching up with him.

_Later_.

He’d talk to Zelda later.

Maybe if he slept on it, he’d be able to figure out what it was that was bothering him.

Link fell asleep quickly. That night he had many dreams. They kept him tossing and turning, mumbling in his sleep as he kicked the covers around and almost fell from the bed more than once. When Link awoke the next morning, he had forgotten the dreams about Ganondorf and only remembered the nightmares full of monsters and people demanding more of him than he was able to give.

Ganondorf found Link before Link could find Zelda.

“I wanted to apologise,” he said, startling Link.

“For what?”

“I fear I might have offended you yesterday,” Ganondorf said. “It certainly wasn’t my intention.”

Link shook his head. He’d gone to sleep the previous night certain there was something up with Ganondorf. Now that they were face to face again, Link couldn’t recall why he’d thought that. Ganondorf seemed perfectly polite and kind and charming. Link certainly wasn’t getting any negative vibes from him right now.

Ganondorf was dressed in the loose, bright clothes of the Gerudo. They fitted his large body well and seemed easy to move around in. Despite the fact that they revealed every muscle in his body, they gave off a non-threatening vibe as if the Gerudo was just a gentle giant who practised peace rather than war. Ganondorf looked good, Link noticed, in a way the smaller Hylian man never would.

“I’m, uh, also sorry that I disrespected your personal space,” Ganondorf continued. Was it just Link’s imagination or did the Gerudo man look a little flushed?

“No,” Link said quickly. “It’s, uh, it’s fine.” He thought back to his reaction when Ganondorf had touched him. Link still wasn’t sure what had happened there. He’d told himself it was because he sensed something amiss with Ganondorf but now doubt clouded his mind, leaving Link more than a little confused. He was almost tempted to ask Ganondorf to try touching him again, just to see if his body impulsively acted negatively again. That was weird though… right? Besides, if he was expecting the touch then it was unlikely to affect him.

Ganondorf didn’t seem to accept Link’s assurance. “No. It’s not okay to just touch somebody without their permission. I won’t do it again.” Why did that make Link’s stomach sink? It wasn’t as if he wanted Ganondorf to touch –

Link froze as realisation dawned on him.

He did.

He _did_ want Ganondorf to touch him. The thing he’d been missing wasn’t that he suspected Ganondorf of anything untoward.

No.

Link was attracted to the Gerudo king.

_Fuck_.

That couldn’t be it. He had to be wrong, had to be reading too much into something that didn’t really exist. Link had never really been attracted to anyone before. He didn’t know what it felt like. He was experiencing… _something_ , clearly, but that didn’t mean it was attraction.

Yes, he appreciated Ganondorf’s chiselled jawline and broad shoulders but that didn’t mean… Did it?

“Are you okay?” the Gerudo king asked, arching an eyebrow as he watched the realisation flood across Link’s face, bringing colour to his cheeks. “You look like you might faint.”

“Fine,” Link said, his words coming out close to a squeak. Not caring how rude he would appear, Link turned on his heels and all but run away.

He couldn’t deal with this now. And he certainly couldn’t be around Ganondorf for the foreseeable future. Ganondorf was going to marry Zelda. Zelda, Link’s best friend. Link couldn’t be developing feelings for the Gerudo, it would mess everything up.

Fleeing from Ganondorf, Link almost smashed into Zelda as he carelessly rounded a corner.

“Link,” she said, bemused. “Where are you rushing off to?”

Link took one look at Zelda and realised he couldn’t face her right now, either. Dropping his gaze, Link slipped past his princess and kept walking, ignoring her as she called out his name.

This was not good. Link groaned as he finally pressed his back against the cold stone of a dark alcove. Running a hand through his blond locks, he stared helplessly out into the distance as if he could see something others couldn’t.

What was he meant to do? 

Sure, he’d romanticised the idea of not having a deadly destiny, of being able to fall in love and live happily with someone one day. Despite his lack of attraction to her, Link had often assumed that person would be Zelda. It made the most sense.

What didn’t make sense – none at all – was Link falling in love with her boyfriend instead of her.

As Link recalled Ganondorf’s intense but kind eyes, he realised that falling in love with the Gerudo king would be easier than almost everything else in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos/comments so far, I'm so glad you're enjoying this <3  
> If any of you are interested, I'm now also writing a Link/OC fic which you can find on my profile :)

There was only so long Link could hide away from Zelda. The castle was a big place, but it was only _so_ big. Besides, Link had commitments. Impa would never forgive him if he skipped out on training. Not to mention, she would make his life difficult in a way only a mother could if he dared do so. There was a fine line to pissing off Impa and Link didn’t want to cross it. 

Fortunately, both Zelda and Ganondorf seemed to decide Link needed space. They didn’t bother him for four whole days as he hid in his room, only venturing out to train or eat. On the fifth day, the princess seemed to think enough was enough.

Link was on edge, extra jumpy since he had figured out why Ganondorf made him feel as he did. Because of that, when he heard the door to his room twist, he was up and hiding behind it before it could even crack open. As the person stepped inside, Link grabbed their arm, shoving them against the wall, a small dagger to their throat.

Zelda seemed entirely unfazed.

“What’s gotten into you?” she demanded, weapon still to her neck.

“Don’t break into my room,” Link said, crossly. “I could have killed you.” He finally lowered his weapon. Giving Zelda a sour look, Link walked over to his bed and sat down. Zelda didn’t hesitate before joining him. 

“Are you still annoyed about Ganondorf? As I said, our relationship won’t effect –”

“I’ve just had a lot on my mind,” Link interrupted quickly. Hearing about Zelda and Ganondorf’s relationship was the last thing he wanted right now.

Zelda didn’t look convinced. “Please, Link,” she said. “Tell me what’s bothering you. I may be able to help –”

The idea of telling Zelda the truth was unfathomable. Link shook his head and tried to force a smile. “I’m just tired,” he lied. “Impa has been pushing me hard recently with the potential threat of war looming over us.”

“Our alliance with the Gerudo should help prevent that. Our enemies will be less inclined to try anything with such a skilled army on our side. You never know, Link, we might escape this dark future that’s been predicted for us.”

Link wasn’t so sure, but it was a nice thought. Nicer, certainly, that knowing how he was betraying Zelda with feelings he couldn’t quell even with distance. Since figuring out why Ganondorf had such an effect on him, Link hadn’t been able to get the king from his mind. He hadn’t laid eyes on him in days but Link saw Ganondorf every night in his dreams. The Gerudo played on his mind, distracting him, even while he trained or did chores. Link felt like it was bordering on obsession but no matter what he tried, nothing seemed to work.

Link could only hope it would pass, like all Zelda’s crushes had in the past. Link couldn’t recall how many times he’d heard the princess assure him she was in love, only for her interest to fizzle out a couple of weeks later. Having not had a crush before, it was hard for Link to know how it would pan out. Eventually, though, Ganondorf would have to return to Gerudo Desert, and hopefully, the distance would help dissolve whatever Link was feeling.

“Try telling Impa that,” he said instead of all the thoughts flashing through his head. Link felt a little guilty for blaming his guardian for his odd behaviour over the past few days. Especially as, if anything, Link craved the training, glad for the distraction it provided. Impa had been pleased if not a little surprised by his sudden enthusiasm. He was glad when she hadn’t questioned where it had come from.

“I can ask my father to have her ease up,” Zelda said. “You’re already the best Hyrule has to offer, whether or not you want to be. It’s not fair for her to keep pushing you so hard.”

“No, she’s right. If I want to stay the best, I need to keep up with training.” And, despite everything, Link _did_ want to stay the best. There was a certain thrill in being the fastest, the strongest, the bravest… Link might not want to save Hyrule but that didn’t mean he wanted to lose his edge either.

“Okay,” Zelda said, “but if you ever change your mind, please say so. I worry about you sometimes.”

“There’s no need.” Link offered her a small smile, but the sadness in Zelda’s eyes revealed that she saw his heart wasn’t in it. She could see that there was more to his distance than he was letting on, but she knew Link well enough not to press before he was ready. Link appreciated that. Especially considering he would probably _never_ be ready to admit that he was developing feelings for the man she was courting. How _could_ he tell her that? It didn’t matter that she was his best friend, there were some things that were better left unsaid.

Link knew Zelda liked Ganondorf, he just didn’t know how much. He couldn’t risk ruining things for her by saying anything. Not that Ganondorf would ever feel the same about him, anyway. Who would look at Link when they could have Zelda? Not only was she royalty, but beautiful, kind and intelligent. She was a ball of light in a dark room where Link was just a tiny, flickering flame. Despite Link’s opposition, Ganondorf would be an idiot not to marry her.

Zelda flopped back on Link’s mattress, her back sinking into the warmth of the blankets. “Do you think it’ll happen?” she asked. “These destinies that have been written out for us. We must have the shards of triforce for a reason.”

“I think the problem with destiny,” Link said, “is that it happens whether you want it to or not.”

Link hadn’t wanted to talk to Zelda, but he’d felt better after he had. He wondered whether the same would be true of Ganondorf. Sure that he would probably regret it but curious enough to go and find out, Link went hunting. He didn’t even know which room had been given to the Gerudo king, let alone where the man spent his time when he wasn’t in it but the castle was only so big. Link had completed dungeons, battling and winning against the bosses inside. He was sure he could handle tracking down one man in the castle he called home.

As it happened, finding Ganondorf proved harder than Link expected. After about half an hour of searching, he did happen across Nabooru, though. The Gerudo warrior was playing a game of chess against herself in the library.

“Silent hero!” She grinned, waving him over. “Fancy a game?” Link shook his head. Impa sent him to dungeons nearly once a month where he would have to keep calm and use his head to figure out puzzles. He wasn’t about to use his own downtime to do the same sort of thing. Nabooru shrugged one shoulder, unbothered, and swivelled around in her chair, straddling it, so that she could properly look at Link.

“They say you’re going to save Hyrule one day,” she said. Link shrugged and Nabooru scrutinised him deeply, her eyes boring into his. “From _what_ , though?”

Link wondered whether a better question might be ‘from whom?’ but he didn’t say as much. Instead, he asked about Ganondrof’s whereabouts. The question seemed to amuse the king’s second in command and a glint lit up her golden eyes.

“He’s taken Phantom out for a ride,” she said. “I’ll happily keep you company though.” Link shook his head almost feverishly and Nabooru barked a laugh. “Relax, little one,” she said. “I only tease. You’re not really my type.”

Link felt as though her eyes and hungry stare said differently. He backed closer to the door. If Ganondorf was out, then there was no reason to hang about. Maybe, thanks to his commitment to training over the past few days, Impa would let him take Epona out. It would be good to stretch her legs and, who knows, maybe he’d catch up to the Gerudo king along the way…

Nabooru seemed to read his thoughts. “He planned to ride along the river. If you head in the direction of Lake Hylia, you might catch him.”

Link nodded his head stiffly, hating that Nabooru had been able to read him so easily, and left. He heard her laugh again as he hurried down the echoing corridors.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance, this chapter is _awful_. I've been hit with writer's block but wanted to get something out. If you want a more coherent, better written LoZ fic, check out my now completed fic 'Why I'm Here'. It's Link and OC but I promise my OC is a little cutie.
> 
> I'll try and update this ASAP. Things are getting interesting after all. I may also come back and rework this chapter...

Link and Epona came across Ganondorf in Lower Lanayru. He was fighting off a swarm of bokoblin and, while he seemed to be handling himself just fine (in fact, he seemed to be really enjoying himself) Link still swung off Epona, Master Sword at the ready.

Link held up his shield in his right hand as a wave of arrows flew towards them. They bounced harmlessly off, and then Link was pulling off his own bow to shoot the archer. By the time his arrow pierced through its head, he was already swinging his sword, helping the Gerudo take out the last of the monsters.

Once they were alone, Ganondorf turned to Link, grinning. “Sarqso, Link. I like seeing you fight, I see you are as talented with the bow as you are the sword.”

Link felt his cheeks heat and hoped it wasn’t obvious. He shrugged nonchalantly.

Ganondorf brushed off a bit of dirt from his shoulder, tucking away his sword as he did so. The Gerudo had a fighting style Link had never seen before; fierce and unyielding. He would make a formidable opponent in a battle and, while it was scary, Link couldn’t help but find it attractive as well. He really was in a whole other world of trouble…

“Did you come looking for me?” Ganondorf asked, cocking a red eyebrow as Link slipped away his own weapons.

Link nodded. “I wanted to… apologise. For before.”

“You have nothing to apologise for,” Ganondorf said.

“I was rude,” Link said.

Ganondorf eyed him for a long moment, the corners of his lips twisted upwards. Finally, he nodded. “You were rude,” he agreed. “But you don’t need to apologise.”

Link was confused, but he didn’t fight it. If Ganondorf didn’t want to call Link out on shitty behaviour then Link felt like he should take that as a win. Expressing himself was hard as it was, without the added pressure of trying to apologise for something he could never explain without dying of embarrassment and potentially ruining things for his best friend. He had tried and, now that it was over, Link had to figure out how to be friends with Ganondorf while ignoring the other feelings brewing within him.

“Head back to the castle with me?” Ganondorf asked. The idea of returning so soon sent a pang of disappointment through Link but he didn’t know how to suggest they ride out further together. There were probably rules against it. Ganondorf was a king after all. Link had to keep reminding himself of that.

“Okay,” he said, walking back over to Epona. Once they had both mounted their horses they took off at a trot. Neither seemed inclined to up their speed, so they continued at a leisurely pace. Ganondorf told Link about the desert, not seeming to care that he was the sole contributor to the conversation. Link listened and nodded where appropriate, happy to keep listening to the soft lilt of Ganondorf’s Gerudo accent all day. 

Too soon the grass under their horses’ hooves was shifting into cobbles and they were venturing into the bustle of Hyrule’s castle market town. All around them, people called out, trying to make sales as they sensed money on Ganondorf even if they didn’t recognise who he was. Link they did recognise, and they knew not to bother. Trying to sell something to Link was like trying to converse with a brick wall. He couldn’t be swayed by a sob story, nor convinced by something that sparkled. In contrast, Ganondorf stopped to speak to the stall owners, examining the goods the held out with interest. Link never saw him buy anything though.

“I took your advice,” Ganondorf said eventually, as they meandered a little further through the market, still in no obvious rush to return to the castle.

“My advice?”

“I bought Zelda a lemon tree. She seemed especially pleased.

“Oh?” Link wet his lips, trying to pretend it didn’t bother him. Trying to pretend that his heart wasn’t racing with the fear that he had accidentally helped bring Zelda and Ganondorf even closer together. Not that that should have been a fear. Zelda was his best friend. Link should want her happy.

“It was very kind of you to help me with that,” Ganondorf continued, seemingly oblivious to how tense Link’s shoulders had become or how forced his smile was.

“It was no problem,” Link said, too quietly. Ganondorf heard him though and smiled brightly. If he noticed how uncomfortable Link looked he didn’t say so. Maybe he just assumed Link was uncomfortable with praise.

They were nearing the path to the castle when an old lady beckoned them over. Her head was poked out between the red velvet entrance of a tent and her hair was a frizzy mess of grey underneath a purple shawl. The old lady didn’t wait to see if they would follow before vanishing back inside the clearly heavily perfumed tent. Link groaned as he realised she was a fortune teller.

Ganondorf, however, looked delighted.

“Come, Link. We must!” Before Link could reply, Ganondorf was dismounting Phantom and walking over to the tent, following the old lady inside. Link was left with little choice but to follow suit. He caught the attention of a nearby guard and gestured to Epona with a serious look. The guard gulped and nodded, understanding that if anything happened to the horses while Link was inside the tent, it would be his neck on the line.

Inside, the tent was uncomfortably warm. The perfume hung heavily in the air, creating a sleepy atmosphere that Link felt worming its way into his core, causing him to yawn.

“Come, come. Sit, sit,” the old woman encouraged once they were both inside, the thick tent flaps closed behind them, shutting out the cool air. Ganondorf sat without hesitance. Link eyed the other seat wearily. “It won’t bite, hero of destiny.”

Link glared, then sat down. Along with the sleepy atmosphere, being off his feet instantly made Link yawn again. The old lady smiled as if pleased which instantly brought Link back into full alertness. If anyone was going to be pleased by his lethargy then it seemed quite probable that it was because they planned to use it against him. Link wasn’t going to let an old witch best him.

Infuriatingly, the hags smile simply grew larger at his resolve. Link folded his arms across his chest, his face remaining in a hard line.

“I picked up on the pair of you as soon as you entered the market town,” the old witch said. “Together you emit a very strong aura. I sense two very powerful destines that are strongly intertwined.” At her words, Link glanced at Ganondorf. He felt his cheeks heat up and dropped his gaze as he noticed the Gerudo king was also looking at him, eyebrows arched in curiosity.

“What makes you say that?” Ganondorf asked her, although Link could feel his gaze still burning into him.

“It is written,” the witch said simply, as though that explained everything.

_It didn’t._

Link’s scowl grew.

“Alas, I cannot see everything. What I do see is this: the strings of destiny that bind you are bright, but there is a darkness fighting to take control. Take heed, there is danger in your futures and, while there is happiness also, it may come at a cost of great loss. You should follow your hearts and trust in one another if you wish to prevail.”

Link, who had had prophecies shoved down his throat since he was old enough to read, was unmoved by her warnings. It was more of the same. The old hag probably knew what people said about him and was spinning a tale around it, without much imagination might he add.

Ganondorf, however, looked completely taken in. Link wanted to roll his eyes at how wide Ganondorf’s umber pair were.

“Do your visions tell you anything more?” the king asked and Link really did roll his eyes. He hadn’t taken Ganondorf as the type to be so easily duped. Still, if the Gerudo king wanted to believe it and, probably, hand over some rupees as payment, then that was on his own volition. Maybe it would even make Link think less of him. Although, who was he kidding? No, it wouldn’t.

“There is a third tangled into your destinies, though their string remains on the outskirts, part of your collective destiny but not ruled by it.”

“Zelda,” Ganondorf said breathily before Link could stop him. There was no way of knowing whether this hag was trustworthy; Ganondorf may have just put the princess at risk. Link would have to keep an eye on her now. Although, even though she was a witch, Link doubted this little old lady presented much of a threat.

“Yes,” the hag said, “the princess plays her part. However, she is but an extra in your story. Bear that in mind as you go forward.” The witch winked at Ganondorf and if the king knew what she meant by it, he kept his face impassive.

“Thank you,” Ganondorf said, standing and reaching into his pocket for a rupee. Link was tempted to stop him, after all, the witch hadn’t told them _anything._ She’d just spun some tiny story about how their destinies were entwined. It was hardly worth being paid for. If Ganondorf had more money than sense though, who was Link to judge.

The hag took the rupee but, when her wrinkled hand touched Ganondorf’s larger, darker one, she stiffened. In a vice-like grip of strength a women her age shouldn't possess, the hag gripped Ganondrof’s wrist. 

Link stood abruptly, hand reaching for his sword.

“Your path is corroding around you. You have little time left. If you wander from the light, you _will_ fall,” the witch hissed, her gazed fixed intently on Ganondorf. “And, if you fall, those strings of destiny that are all bound so tightly will snap and one of you will be lost forever.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was Ganondorf’s turn to be distant after the psychics reading. They returned to the castle in silence and, once there, he left to find Nabooru with barely a goodbye. Link tried not to be offended, tried to tell himself that the reading had just spooked the Gerudo king. But Ganondorf couldn’t really believe any of what they were told, could he? That hag had just spouted grisly, cryptic nonsense. There was no truth behind it, there couldn’t be.

Yet, Link couldn’t stop thinking about her warning. It wasn’t true but, if it were, what had she meant by her prediction of Ganondorf’s dark future? And when she’d said one would be lost forever, who had she meant? The reading had been about the three of them: Ganondorf, Zelda and Link himself. Lost forever, did that mean death? Would one of them _die_?

Link shook his head frantically. It was all rubbish. It was pointless for him to dwell on such things. He hoped Ganondorf would quickly brush it aside, also. He hated the thought of Ganondorf worrying over something that was very likely rubbish. Link wished he could be embarrassed that the king had been taken in by the hags words but instead he was concerned. What Ganondorf did to him, how he made Link feel… Well, it sucked. 

Link ate dinner with Impa that night, just the two of them. It was something they did monthly, where Impa would ask Link to catch her up on everything he’d learned. It was meant to be a bonding session but it usually just felt like another lesson.

That night was different, however.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Ganondorf,” Impa said stiffly, as she sliced into her steak.

Link shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. “I’ve been playing nice.”

“You shouldn’t trust him.”

“Zelda does.”

Impa looked physically pained. She sighed. “I know, and I’ve warned the princess just as I’m warning you. The Gerudo are thieves by nature. They are cunning and manipulative and I trust their king least of all.”

“He seemed okay to me,” Link said carefully. He didn’t want to push his luck with his guardian but he loathed hearing her bad mouth Ganondorf as if he were nothing more than a common thief.

“Of course he seems charming and pleasant, but it’s all part of his act. You should know better than to be fooled by a handsome face, Link.”

“A – What?!” Link stuttered, feeling his face heat up.

Impa raised a white eyebrow. “You’re not exactly discreet. I’m amazed the princess hasn’t noticed.”

Link looked down at his plate, staring at it without blinking. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you don’t,” Impa said. She lifted a forkful of food, chewing it thoroughly before swallowing. Link waited for what felt like a lifetime for her to speak again. “Please just be careful, Link.”

“…I’m always careful.”

Impa hummed but didn’t say anything. The rest of their meal was spent in uncomfortable silence. Link excused himself as soon as he’d finished the last bite on his plate. He couldn’t even meet his guardian’s eyes as he fled from the room.

Impa didn’t mention their conversation the next day during training for which Link was immensely grateful. To avoid further aggravating her, Link was quiet and well behaved. He won each fight quickly and efficiently, not even allowing the castle guards he fought against a moment to humour the idea that they stood a chance.

When Impa finally dismissed him, Link was sticky with sweat and looking forward to having a long, hot bath. Instead, he found Ganondorf waiting for him in the corridor.

“You fought well,” the Gerudo said. Link nodded his thanks, glad that he was already red-faced from intense training. It was embarrassing, the way his body reacted to simple praise from Ganondorf. “Could we speak?”

Link wished he could have a moment to cool off and clean up but he was afraid Ganondorf would close off again in the meantime. With that fear ruling him, he nodded and followed the king to a darkened hallway away from prying ears.

“I have to tell you something,” Ganondorf said, voice barely above a whisper. Link realised how close they were standing, how if one of them shuffled their steps slightly they could be pressed up against one another. He felt his heart race faster at that knowledge.

“What?” Link’s question came out breathily enough to catch Ganondorf’s attention. He looked down at the Hylian and it seemed he, too, noticed their proximity. His eyes flickered to the wall behind Link, at how close the blond was to being pressed against it, trapped between its cool stone and Ganondorf. For a moment Link thought he saw a dangerous glint in Ganondorf’s eyes, a gleam that told of how he wanted to throw caution out of the window and crush Link between cool stone and hot lips. Link flushed at the prospect.

That moment passed and Ganondorf seemed to shake it away, taking a small step back. Link released a breath, both grateful and disappointed to suddenly find himself out of Ganondorf’s personal space.

What had that been? Link was almost certain that Ganondorf had been close to kissing him. That couldn’t be right, though, could it? Ganondorf liked Zelda. He had even asked Link’s advice on how to court the princess.

“Can I trust you, Link?” Ganondorf asked. Whatever moment had happened between them seemed to have passed completely and the king was suddenly all business. Link tried to ignore the sinking in his stomach. Link was meant to be getting over Ganondorf, not being disappointed that a kiss that was almost certainly not on the table anyway didn’t happen.

“Of course,” Link said.

“I know who has the Triforce of power,” Ganondorf said, cutting straight to the point.

Link felt his breath catch. The evasive shard of power was the only part of the Triforce yet to be discovered, despite Impa’s best efforts. The Sheikah woman had searched far and wide for years, wishing to bring the Triforce together for the protection of Hyrule. If Ganondorf was telling the truth, maybe they could finally do that. Maybe, with the full Triforce, Link wouldn’t have to fulfil his dark destiny.

“Who?”

Instead of answering, Ganondorf reached out, touching his fingertips against Link’s. Although startled, Link didn’t pull back. He felt the tremble in his hand as Ganondorf lifted Link’s left hand with his right. Once chest level, he pressed their fingers together, their hands held flat against each others in a gesture similar to praying.

Link was so distracted by the touch that he almost missed how, after a brief moment, the familiar glow of the triforce shone not only on his hand, but on Ganondorf’s too.

_Ganondorf_ had the triforce of power.

Their hands remained pressed together, their eyes lock on each other. Link felt like he was hardly breathing, his breath caught up in the revelation as much as Ganondorf’s touch. After a lingering moment, Ganondorf wiggled his fingers between Link’s, hooking them over and locking their hands together. Any sense of doubt, any uncertainty left in Link vanished with that simple gesture. This wasn’t just some little crush that would pass with time and distance. This was bigger; this was destiny. He and Ganondorf were caught up in something bigger than themselves.

They still hadn’t broken eye contact. Link could feel his heart racing so fast in his chest he was almost certain it was trying to break free and join Ganondorf’s. He tried to ignore the underline confusion (did this mean Ganondorf liked him, too?) and just focus on the present. It was only a small touch, but it was affecting the whole of Link’s body. He could feel tingles running over him like his body had become a playground for tiny insects. They had also found their way into his stomach, only these ones had wings and they fluttered around as erratically as his heart beat.

Ganondorf tentatively squeezed Link’s hand, testing to see if it was alright. When Link squeezed back, Ganondorf tilted his head and all thoughts vanished from Link’s mind except one: Ganondorf was going to kiss him.

Link was going to be kissed by a handsome Gerudo king. By Zelda’s handsome Gerudo king –

Footsteps echoed down the corridor at the same time that Link sprung backwards, tugging his hand free from Ganondorf’s hold. Link had no idea whether he’d sprung away so abruptly because of Zelda or because of the interruption.

He backed a few more steps away from Ganondorf until the Gerudo was almost hidden in the gloomy shadows that had previously cloaked them both. Ganondorf’s face was impossible to read.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Link stuttered. Then, without another word, he turned on his heel and fled.

Just what the hell was he doing?


	8. Chapter 8

Link felt lost. It wasn’t something he was used to, nor something he particularly enjoyed. True to his word, he remained tight-lipped about Ganondorf bearing the Triforce of power. It didn’t sit well with him, making him feel like a traitor. Impa was as good as a parent to him. She had been searching for the pieces of Triforce for Link’s entire life. She _deserved_ to be clued in on what Link had learned. But, while that might be true, Link couldn’t bring himself to betray Ganondorf. The Gerudo king had told him his secret in confidence and Link couldn’t break that trust. Not to Impa, nor Zelda.

The lying wasn’t even the worst of it. The worst of it was that Link was fairly sure they had been about to kiss. He was positive he had _wanted_ to kiss Ganondorf. It was such a betrayal of trust towards Zelda. The princess liked Ganondorf. Link had no right to have the feelings that were intruding his body, leaving him confused and uncertain.

Then again, it went both ways. The Gerudo king was meant to be courting the princess; if Link wasn’t mistaken and he _had_ been about to close the distance between them, then Ganondorf was just as guilty as Link. 

If they hadn’t been interrupted, what might have happened? Would it have just been a kiss? Would there have been promise of more? The uncertainty of it all consumed Link, eating away at his mind until there was no room for anything else. He didn’t even have space to worry about his destiny, busy as he was fretting over the accidental love triangle he had found himself in.

Eventually, after a night of pacing his room, Link found himself seeking out Zelda. The princess was in her garden, alone aside from Impa, stood back a respectful distance. When his guardian wasn’t training him, she seemed to spend every waking hour with Zelda recently. Did she really distrust the Gerudo _that_ much? There had to be more to it. There had to be something she wasn’t telling Link.

“Link,” Impa called him over. “I need to run an errand. Stay with the princess until I get back.” It wasn’t a question. Link nodded. Ganondorf wasn’t a threat but he needed to speak to Zelda and it wasn’t worth the agro of arguing with his guardian. 

Although Zelda smiled at Link when he approached, her eyes looked troubled. Had Ganondorf spoken to her? If so, what had he said? The anxiety of the unknown almost made Link wish he’d stayed in his bedroom.

“The lemon tree looks good.” It was as good an opening as any. It wasn’t like he could just burst out with the hags prophecy. These things needed to be eased into. 

“Yes,” Zelda said. Link wasn’t sure if it was his imagination but behind the cheer, her voice sounded strained. “It was a very kind gift from Ganondorf.”

“How are thing’s going with Ganondorf?” Link asked carefully. He didn’t want to hear it, but Zelda was his friend. He owed it to her to be supportive. 

Zelda hesitated before answering. “Things are going well. He’s very kind, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, he is.” There was no point in not being honest. “Impa doesn’t trust him.”

“Oh, I _know_.” Zelda frowned a little and the tension between them seemed to crack, shattering in tiny shards around them. “She is keeping me under almost constant supervision. It’s like she thinks Ganon is going to draw his sword on me and then rain war down upon Hyrule. It is almost insulting that she thinks me incapable of looking after myself.”

“It’s not that,” Link said, half shrugging his shoulders. “She thinks all Gerudo’s are untrustworthy thieves.”

Zelda ‘ _hmphed’_ , unimpressed. “And what do you think?”

Link remained silent, deliberating just how honest to be. He trusted Gandorf impeccably but if he said that, Zelda might see through his act. His best friend couldn’t know that he was falling for the man she was due to marry. He couldn’t do that to her. “I trust him,” he said finally.

“Good.” Zelda smiled, her face lighting up. “He told me about the reading. If that is indeed our future, then we all need to trust each other.”

So, Ganondorf _had_ beaten him to telling the princess? Had he told her the whole truth, including the hags warning about his dark future?

“Do you believe she’s genuine?” Link asked instead.

“I’ve not met her, but I do believe in prophecies and psychic abilities.”

“So it’s possible?”

“Of course it is.” Zelda reached out, placing her hand atop of Link’s wrist. “That does not mean we can’t change it. The future is not set in stone.”

So, Ganondorf had told her that one of them might die at least. Maybe that was why she had looked so troubled when Link had arrived? Just because she was trying to convince Link that the future wasn’t set in stone it didn’t mean she believed it herself.

“Did he tell you everything?”

“If you are referring to the fact the hag seemed to single Ganondorf out in this potential dark future, then yes, he told me. I thought you trusted him?”

“I do.”

“Then what’s the problem?” What _was_ the problem? There shouldn’t have been one. Link didn’t believe the hags warning so there was no reason to fear that Ganondorf was walking on thin ice. Despite that, Link couldn’t stop worrying about her words. He didn’t want to believe them but they were sinking in through his pores, burying themselves down in his very core.

Their three destinies were intertwined, the hag had said. But Zelda was just a supporting role. If the hags words had been true, then they were aimed mostly for Link and Ganondorf.

Link was almost certain that Ganondorf had been about to kiss him. He couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if they hadn’t been interrupted...

Were they on a dangerous path that would lead to the hags words coming true?

“What’s on your mind?” Zelda asked, frowning as she noticed Link’s expression.

Link didn’t believe the hags words, but could he risk being wrong?

Zelda was right. The future wasn’t set in stone.

_He_ could change it.

“I need to go away for a while,” Link blurted out. If he left, taking himself out of the equation, then Zelda could take her rightful spot as leading lady. If Link wasn’t around to disrupt things, then hopefully the dark future would never come to pass.

Zelda’s brow furrowed. “Link?”

“There’s something I need to do,” Link said. “It shouldn’t take me away for more than a month, but I can’t put it off.”

“Where is this coming from so suddenly?” Zelda asked. She didn’t believe him, it was written across her face. She knew Link too well. He couldn’t let that stop him. He couldn’t risk it. He couldn’t let Zelda or Ganondorf be at risk when he potentially had a way to prevent it.

Link shrugged. “Impa’s been on at me to go on another quest for a while.” It wasn’t a lie. Impa liked for Link to venture out into Hyrule by himself now and again. She wanted him to be prepared, should the time come. Link never really knew what he was meant to do on these quests; he usually just found a nice big tree to take a nap under. He’d always take out a Moblin or two on the way back, just so he didn’t have to _completely_ lie to his guardian. He was never gone very long on these endeavours. What he was meant to do for a whole month away, Link wasn’t sure. Better to be bored and away, than here and putting one of their lives at risk, however.

Zelda frowned. “Are you sure there’s not more to it than that? It seems awfully spontaneous. Why not sleep on it, Link? You shouldn’t head out rashly; you know there’s talk of war right now.”

“Maybe that’s what this quest is,” Link said lightly. “Maybe I’m gonna stop the war?”

“That sounds likely.” The princess rolled her eyes. “Our alliance with the Gerudo will be what stops the war. You’ll get your time to play hero, Link, but it doesn’t need to be now.”

Link bit his lip. He wanted to fight her, but he had to play this carefully. The more suspicious she grew, the more she would demand answers. Link was better off just nodding and sneaking away during the dead of night. What he’d do once he was gone, Link wasn’t sure. All he knew was that if he stayed here, he was treading on dangerous and uncharted waters. He’d once been sure that Ganondorf didn’t reciprocate his feelings. Now that he feared the Gerudo king might, and that it would lead only to death and heartbreak. 

Link might have spent his life fighting against his destiny, not wanting to become the hero everyone said he would be. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t do the right thing if it meant protecting somebody he cared about.

He would do the right thing, even if it meant he was the one getting hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

Hyrule Castle was never really dark. There were maids and guards on patrol who would stalk the corridors, making sure the candles still burned. The best Link could do was glue himself to the gloom as he slipped from his chambers in the early hours of the morning, a bag slung carelessly over his shoulder.

He’d left a note on his bed, promising he’d stay safe and be back soon. ‘There’s just something I need to do’ it read. Zelda was going to be furious with him. If it kept her safe, Link would take her wrath.

Impa was an uncertainty. On the one hand, she might be furious that Link hadn’t spoken to her before sneaking away. He would be gone at least one cycle of the moon and she was a parental figure who would care that he had vanished. The sensible thing would be to talk to her, to explain. Link couldn’t risk her stopping him, though. Besides, on the other hand, she might be impressed, _proud_ that he was finally taking initiative and embarking on quests which would help in training him for his heroic destiny. Link _hoped_ she’d be impressed. He also hoped she would never discover that he was just cowardly running away from Ganondorf and had no plans to do heroic deeds while gone.

Link had always been stealthy. Sneaking out of the castle should have been easy. Unfortunately, the Gods seemed to be against him. Or maybe it was his subconscious trying to hinder him. Either way, he almost knocked over a vase, creating some ruckus, and had several very near misses with guards on his way out. Link was fairly sure they wouldn’t stop him from leaving if they _did_ see him, but he didn’t want anyone to be able to put a time on when he left. He _definitely_ didn’t want anyone seeing which direction he headed in. He was sure Zelda would follow and drag him back, Link couldn’t let that happen. He had to protect her.

He had to protect Ganondorf.

Eventually, Link made it to the stables without being caught. He fell against the wall of Epona’s stall, catching his breath and calming his racing heart. That shouldn’t have been so hard. What he was doing was right. It was for the best. If he stayed, and if the hags prophecy wasn’t rubbish, then one of them might die. If he left, even just for a little while, that future could change.

All Link had to do was sacrifice his happiness. No big deal.

“Are you running away?” A voice asked from the gloom of the stables. Link stiffened, alert even though he recognised the beautiful accent. Alert, perhaps, _because_ he recognised the accent.

“What are you doing here?”

Ganondorf stepped out of the shadows. “I asked first.”

Link sighed and flopped back against the wall. What was he meant to say? Yes, and risk Ganondorf stopping him? The king had superior sizing. He wouldn’t have a problem restraining Link. Link flushed at the thought. He wasn’t sure he would have a problem with that either.

“What makes you think I’m running away?” he said instead.

“The princess mentioned that you suddenly wanted to go. Tell me, hero, does it have anything to do with the prophecy we heard?”

Link shuffled his feet, kicking a bit of hay by his toes. He wanted to lie but Ganondorf’s gaze was intense and Link wasn’t sure he was capable of doing so. Not to Ganondorf, not when he was looking at Link like that. “Sort of,” he mumbled, almost like he was a naughty child who had been caught doing something wrong.

“Sort of?” Ganondorf cocked an eyebrow. “So there is more too it? Is it me? Do I make you feel uncomfortable?”

Link startled at that. “N-no! Of course not.”

“Really?” Goddamnit, he was good at making Link feel as though he had to answer, and answer honestly. Link wished he could go back to not speaking but now that he’d started a rapport with the Gerudo king, Link didn’t think he’d be able to return to how quiet he’d initially been.

Link remembered the kiss that had, potentially, almost happened. He felt his cheeks heat up and hoped it was too dark for Ganondorf to notice.

“Really,” he said, firmly as he were able. Ganondorf took a step closer and Link gulped. He was still against the stable walls, he didn’t have anywhere to back away too.

“That so? Because I know _I_ was thinking about that almost kiss we _almost_ shared.” Wow, okay, Ganondorf was just going for it. He was just diving right in there without shame. Link’s already flushed cheeks grew hotter.

“Uh…” Maybe going back to silence would be easier… What was he meant to say in response to that? Especially when it was Zelda and not him that Ganondorf was meant to be wooing.

“Oh, come on,” the king huffed, although with his accent it sounded almost feverish. Link wasn’t sure whether that was intentional. “I know you feel it too.”

Link shook his head. “You’re here to marry Zelda.”

“I’m here to see whether the princess and I _want_ to get married. There is a difference.”

“Is there?” Link challenged. With royalty, there was often less choice than they would like.

“The foolish king of Hyrule only wants this marriage so that the Gerudo will be his allies. I am the king of the Gerudo’s. If I want to ally without marriage I can.” That was a good point. Unlike Zelda, who’s father was pulling her strings, Ganondorf was free to make decisions for himself and his people.

“But Zelda likes you,” was the only half-hearted protest Link could muster.

“The princess doesn’t want to marry me any more than I want to marry her.”

Link didn’t know what to say. He was sure that Ganondorf and Zelda had been getting closer. They seemed to spend a lot of time together for two people who didn’t want to get married. “But –”

“I think she did,” Ganondorf said casually. “That is until she realised my interest lay elsewhere.”

Link frowned as he recalled how Zelda had looked when he’d found her that morning. Was it possible that she had been digesting the news that Ganondorf wasn’t interested?

More importantly –

“You –” Link tried to continue but he stumbled over his words, his mouth having a hard time keeping up with his brain. Especially as his brain was in such a frenzy. Had Ganondorf just admitted that he liked Link?

The Gerudo king laughed. “So flustered,” he teased. “I should leave you alone to digest. Please don’t run away. I would very much like it if you came to find me tomorrow evening.”

Link nodded numbly, words still evading him. Everything had seemed so simple. He was going to leave so that Zelda and Ganondorf could properly get together without his presence interfering and in the time he was gone he was going to get over the handsome king. Now, Ganondorf had added a new piece to the game and the board was in chaos. Link didn’t know what he was meant to do nor how he was meant to feel. A selfish part of him wanted to rush after Ganondorf, to tell him that he didn’t need time to digest, that he knew what he wanted. But _did_ Link know what he wanted?

Now that Ganondorf had admitted his attraction, Link feared he might lose interest. What if he had only wanted Ganondorf because he couldn’t have him?

What Link needed was his best friend. Would it be fair to go to Zelda with this problem, though? Then again, if Link chose to act on this information and follow his heart, he couldn’t in good conscious do so without speaking to Zelda first.

Link walked over to Epona, patting her neck. “What am I meant to do?” he asked her, grateful that she couldn’t reply.

Link stayed with his horse in the stables until dawn broke. Then, scared that he might regret it but determined none-the-less, he made his way to Zelda’s room.

The princess was probably still asleep but Link knocked on the door regardless. After a moment he heard a grunt and took it as an affirmation to enter the room. Zelda was mostly cocooned in her blankets, although one bare leg poked out and over the side of the bed. Her blonde hair was an untameable mess haloed around her head and only one eye was half open to peer groggily at the intruder to her room.

“Good, it’s you,” Zelda grunted and let her eye fall shut again. Link wondered what she would have done if her early morning visitor had been Ganondorf. Not that _that_ would have been proper. Then again, neither was Link’s visit but they’d been sneaking into one another’s rooms since they were children. He wasn’t going to let a crisis about what was ‘proper’ stop him now.

“You awake?”

“No,” the princess grunted, burying further into her blankets. Link, who hadn’t slept, couldn’t help but think how inviting and snug it looked. Climbing into Zelda’s bed really would be taking things too far though, even if nothing other than sleep would occur.

Instead, he poked her cheek. An arm raised sluggishly, attempting to swipe at him. It missed.

“I need to talk to you.”

“It’s too early,” she said, her voice muffled by her pillow. “Come back later.”

Link pouted and sat down on her bed, narrowly missing sitting on the princess herself, who groaned and slowly – finally – pulled herself upright, blinking wearily at her best friend.

“What is it that can’t wait until after breakfast?” Link met her eyes but didn’t answer. Having been very close their entire lives, however, Zelda could read him like a book. Even half-asleep, she saw the conflict written across his face and her expression softened. Dainty fingers reached out to clasp Link’s own and Zelda squeezed encouragingly. “Whatever it is, you know you can talk to me.”

“I know,” Link said, but the words seemed to be evading him. Everything had been so confusing recently and Link didn’t know how to put his feelings into words. He also worried that Zelda’s attitude might change if he did manage, and that fear was catching the words in his throat.

Zelda chewed her lip, thoughtful. Her fingers still rested against Link’s, warm and comforting. “…Is this about Ganondorf?” Link dropped his gaze. “I’ll take that as a yes,” the princess said. “Link, it’s okay. I knew even before Ganondorf told me.”

“You did?” He still couldn’t meet her eyes. His heart felt like it was racing, trying to escape his chest.

“Of course. You’re my best friend.”

Link remembered how Impa had confronted him. His guardian had told him he wasn’t very discreet. Link had been stupid to think even for a second that Zelda wouldn’t notice.

“Do you mind?” he asked quietly.

“No,” Zelda said. “But Link… I hate to say it, but I don’t think it would be easy for you. The pair of you, I mean. My father is very determined that this alliance will happen.”

Link looked up at that, his eyes sparkling a bit. “Ganondorf said it could still happen, even –”

“I know,” Zelda interrupted, but she didn’t sound positive. “Link,” she squeezed his fingers again, “he wants assurance. He wants to know Ganondorf won’t back out of the alliance the minute it’s convenient.”

Of course, the king of Hyrule would want assurance. He could never take anyone at their word, not even his daughter. He wasn’t a very benevolent king; it was his fault war was on their horizon in the first place. He wanted to ally with the Gerudo’s because they would make a better friend than foe should the war arrive. The Gerudo’s were formidable and it made sense that the king would need leverage in their alliance. A wedding between the Gerudo king and the princess of Hyrule would certainly be one way to help create that.

Unless Zelda turned against her father. Link wondered whether the king had even considered that a possibility.

“And I take it you can’t just refuse?”

“You’ve seen what happens to people who refuse my father,” Zelda said. She squeezed his fingers again. “I support the pair of you. I really do, and I will try my best to discourage my father. I would certainly rather not be forced into a loveless marriage so it will be for my sake as much as yours. Just – Just be careful, okay, Link? Until I can persuade him to forget the marriage, the pair of you need to watch where you tread. It won’t end well if he catches you. I wish it wasn’t so, but…” Zelda trailed off, but her eyes said more than her words ever could.


	10. Chapter 10

After leaving Zelda, Link wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He had a lot of information to digest and a lot of decisions to make. He liked to fly under the radar and usually avoided situations like these, ones that were bound to cause more heartbreak than happiness. Link didn’t want to be a hero and he didn’t want to have to fight for his shot at happiness. Was it too much to ask that he could just have a normal life? Why had he, of all people, been chosen to wield the Triforce of courage? He wasn’t particularly courageous. He wasn’t even sure he was brave enough to go up against the king of Hyrule and fight for Ganondorf. Finding his way outside and under a large tree, Link sighed. Life had been simpler once. Not simple, but _simpler_.

Maybe he didn’t get a say? Maybe his destiny was written and he just had to suck it up and carry on, regardless? The world could be cruel like that.

Link didn’t intend to drift off, but while he slept his dreams were plagued by uncertainty. Whilst he didn’t remember what they were about, the negative feelings that lingered even when waking gave him a sense that they hadn’t been good.

The sun was already sinking low in the sky by the time Link managed to shake away the persistent unease. Link’s stomach rumbled, reminding him that he hadn’t fed it all day. Ganondorf had asked him to meet in the evening but hadn’t specified a time; Link was sure he could scavenge some food first and see if a full stomach could help ease the knots that twisted it. Maybe, along the way, he could figure out his decision. 

Link should have found Impa and joined her for dinner. Instead, he went to the kitchens, hoping someone there would take pity on him. Unlike some of the royal guard, such as Milo, who was very chatty and complementary to the kitchen staff, Link didn’t often speak to them. It wasn’t anything personal; he just didn’t really speak to anyone if he could help it. Fortunately, Mamamu Yan was in the kitchen when Link arrived. She had taken a shine to Link after he had found her missing dog a couple of years ago and was more than happy to find Link some snacks while that night's dinner was simmering away.

“You’re skin and bones, boy,” she said, shoving a basket of food into his chest. “You really should put some meat on. Forgetting to eat all day… honestly.” The woman shook her head and shooed him from the kitchen. Lifting the lid of the basket, Link saw its contents was more of a picnic that a light snack. He fished out a roll to ease his hunger and then set about searching for Ganondorf. If he was going to have this conversation, he might as well do it over food.

Link found Nabooru before he found Ganondorf. The Gerudo captain was playing chess with Milo in the courtyard. It looked as if she was thrashing him quite spectacularly.

“Young hero!” Nabooru seemed delighted to see him. Link internally winced at the smile she presented him. That smile made Link wonder whether Ganondorf didn’t keep secrets from her. It made him think she might know everything. He wasn’t sure he liked that thought, especially after everything Zelda had said to him.

“Hi,” Link mumbled to them both. He wondered when they had become friends. Then again, Nabooru had been here just as long as Ganondorf, it made sense that she would have gotten to know the castle soldiers in that time.

“You lingering for any particular reason,” Nabooru teased, “or do you just want to watch me slaughter your commander?”

“You’re not slaughtering me,” he protested.

Nabooru cocked an eyebrow. “Oh really?” Without turning away from Link, she moved her knight and took his king. “Checkmate.”

Milo spluttered and for a moment looked as though he might accuse her of cheating. Then, that moment passed and the calm knight who accepted defeat gracefully took charge and he smiled at Nabooru. “Good game,” he said. Nabooru turned her attention back to him and winked.

“For _me_ , maybe. Another game?”

“Why not.”

“Excellent.” She tilted her head back to Link then, giving him a smile that promised trouble. “Ganondorf took Phantom out. Said they were going to Lake Hylia. If you wait he’ll be back soon.”

“Thanks,” Link said. He left without another word, having no intention of waiting. The conversation they needed to have would be better done away from the castle and its walls that listened.

Link was glad when he made it clear of the castle without bumping into Impa. He’d blown off his classes again thanks to falling asleep and didn’t want to deal with her wrath. He was too distracted right now to face his angry guardian. His mind was a tornado of prophecies, warnings and truths that were hard to deal with. He didn’t need to be told what a disappointment he was on top of that.

Epona and Link made it to Lake Hylia quickly, galloping through muddy fields with the wind blowing in their faces. It was easy to spot the Gerudo king, who looked like he was about to mount Phantom and leave. It seemed luck had decided to gift Link its presence this time, apparently feeling bad for the times it had screwed him over recently. A couple of minutes later and they would have just missed each other.

“Link,” Ganondorf sounded surprised, “I was just heading back to the castle to meet with you.”

“I thought it would be better if we talked away from prying ears,” Link said.

Ganondorf nodded. “I fear you might be right.” He moved away from Phantom, towards the edge of the vast, glistening lake. “Come,” he said. “Join me.” Link didn’t hesitate in crossing the distance and falling into place next to Ganondorf. They stood in silence, staring at the still water as the sun caught it, creating the effect of twinkling stars, forgetting to go to sleep after the sun rose for the day. It was beautiful.

Link’s mouth felt dry as he considered his words, tasting his options. Even after a night considering, even after his conversation with Zelda and the ride to lake Hylia, he still didn’t know what he wanted or what to say. His heart thrummed in his chest and his palms sweated. His gaze kept flickering to Ganondorf despite keeping his head forward-facing. Link’s heart knew what he wanted even if his brain didn’t.

Before Link could find the right words, Ganondorf spoke. “Have you considered what I said? I meant it, you know?”

“I know,” Link said, his voice barely audible. “I…”

“You’re worried,” Ganondorf observed, his eyes never leaving the lake. “The princess told you her fears of her father's reaction.”

Link nodded mutely. It wasn’t that he was necessarily _afraid_ of the king of Hyrule. Link might not want the destiny of a hero but that didn’t mean he hadn’t been training for it his entire life. If it came to it, Link could defeat the king and his soldiers. No, that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that he was Zelda’s father and Zelda was Link’s best friend. He couldn’t kill or overthrow her father. But nor could he follow his heart without risking that dark future with the king.

Perhaps that had been the meaning behind the hags prophecy? Maybe if Ganondorf and Link followed their hearts, it would lead to war and the Gerudo’s would join forces with the enemies from the west? If that happened, Link would have to fight with Hyrule. He couldn’t _not_. He was Hylian, and Zelda would one day be his queen. He couldn’t turn his back on them.

It just wasn’t feasible, him and Ganondorf. They couldn’t have a happy future, not while Zelda’s father ruled.

“You’re overthinking things,” Ganondorf said softly. He finally turned to face Link and his hands, so large compared to Link’s own, reached out, cupping his face. Link’s eyes flickered shut at the gentle touch, so warm against his chilled cheeks. His heart raced faster in his chest, practically hammering to escape. “It doesn’t have to be so complicated. Any least not here, now, at this moment.”

With his eyes shut, Link sensed rather than saw as Ganondorf leaned down. Although his body seized up and a small part of him wanted to flinch away – this wasn’t right, it would only end in disaster – he didn’t pull back. Ganondorf’s lips were surprisingly soft as they brushed against Link’s in a chaste, uncertain kiss. He lingered close, watching Link’s reaction. When a small smile started to spread across Link’s lips, the king captured them again, his lips burning with a passion that hadn’t been there previously. His kisses were hot and tantalising and, even if he had wanted to, Link couldn’t have been able to pull away. One of Ganondorf’s large hands stayed on Link’s cheek, the other moved to cradle his neck, keeping Link’s face as close as possible, ensuring his capture. Link wasn’t going to complain. He had never felt anything like this before, explosive and thrilling and so damn _right_. Link hadn’t known it could be like this. He’d never really understood when Zelda explained about her crushes. He’d listened but, because it wasn’t something he himself had experienced, he assumed she was exaggerating.

Zelda _hadn’t_ been exaggerating. The lake twinkled behind them like the night’s sky and Link felt like he was floating through space. There was no need for oxygen or gravity. As long as Ganondorf’s hands continued to touch him and his lips continued to do _that_ , Link could live for a thousand years.

At that moment, with their lips moving together and their hands burning into each other’s flesh as they stood by the fallen sky, nothing else mattered. Not the king of Hyrule or the destiny Link didn’t want or the dark prophecy that promised death.

It was just them and they were infinite.

And then Ganondorf pulled away and, just like that, Link crashed back down to earth and all those momentarily meaningless problems crashed back down with him.

Link opened his eyes, meeting Ganondorf’s umber pair.

“I think things are going to get very complicated,” Link said.

“I fear you’re right,” Ganondorf said, smiling sadly. “If only we could stay here, in this moment.” He let go of Link’s face and took his hands instead, squeezing his fingers. “Whatever comes, Link, we can fight it.”

“But what if fighting causes more harm than good?”

“The king of Hyrule doesn’t get a say in either of our destinies, Link,” Ganondorf said. Link didn’t fail to notice how he avoided answering his question. “That decision is ours alone.”

_That decision is ours alone._

Link wasn’t sure that was right. He had grown up being told he had a great destiny, handed to him by the goddess Hylia herself. He’d been told he couldn’t fight destiny and, though he tried every day, as the promise of war and dark times grew ever nearer, Link was starting to believe they were right.

One couldn’t fight their destiny.

And they didn’t get to choose it, either.

Destiny, unfortunately, was so named because it was out of their hands. So, yes, maybe the king of Hyrule didn’t get a say, but neither did Link or Ganondorf.

If the hag hadn’t been a fraud, Link feared they might be on the path to finding that out the hard way…


	11. Chapter 11

They stayed by lake Hylia for over two hours. Link sat in front of Ganondorf, with his head leaning on the Gerudo king’s shoulder and his large arms wrapped around him. As it grew darker it also grew colder but Ganondorf was like a human fireplace, the blood in his body naturally running hot. In his arms, Link didn’t feel cold. In his arms, Link didn’t feel afraid either.

Absentmindedly, Link traced patterns down Ganondorf’s bare arms, oblivious to the effect his light touched had. When he reached his right hand, Ganondorf’s shard of the Triforce glowed under Link’s fingers.

“Why do you keep it a secret?” he found himself asking.

“Why should it be anyone’s business?” Ganondorf countered. “If you’d had the opportunity, would you have kept yours hidden?”

Link thought about the question. His answer was conflicting; Link didn’t want to be a hero, so hiding the Triforce would have solved so many problems. On the other hand, while Link firmly believed he had been given the Triforce of courage by mistake, it seemed wrong to keep it hidden when its presence could help save the world. If one was given a gift, even one they didn’t want, not using it was as bad as abusing it… right?

“I don’t know,” Link answered honestly.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Ganondorf said. “I couldn't stand idly by and watch the world burn, but I am my own man and I don’t want to be kept as a possession.”

_Ouch._

Link shifted in Ganondorf’s hold, twisting his head to look at the Gerudo. Ganondorf’s face softened and he shook his head. “Link, I didn’t mean it like that –”

It was true, though. The only reason Impa took him in, the only reason the king of Hyrule tolerated his presence at the castle, was because of the Triforce. If he’d been born just an ordinary boy with nothing remarkable about him, then his life would have been so different. Even as the son of two Hyrule knights, without the Triforce he wouldn’t have grown up in the castle, becoming good friends with the princess and receiving only the best warrior training Hyrule could offer.

“You’re nobodies possession,” Ganondorf concluded softly. He reached out and, when Link didn’t flinch away, Ganondorf cupped Link’s cheek with the hand that bore the mark of the goddess. His touch was gentle, almost loving. Link didn’t say anything but he let his eyes close at the soft touch, leaning into it. It was impossible to stay angry at Ganondorf for his thoughtless words, especially when they were followed by such sincere, sweet ones.

Eventually, Link shifted so that he was back in Ganondorf’s arms. The king held him tighter. “Sometimes… No, _all_ the time… I wish I didn’t have it,” Link said, his voice so low that, had Ganondorf not been as close as he were, he would have missed it. “It’s a burden rather than a blessing.”

Ganondorf leaned down to kiss the top of his head. It was strange how right that already felt, as if it were something he’d been doing for years. “It doesn’t have to be a burden.”

“I don’t see how it can be anything but. Nobody ever asks me what I want, it’s just assumed that one day I will rise and sacrifice myself to save Hyrule.”

“What do you want?” Ganondorf asked. Link stiffened in his arms. People didn’t ask him that. Link wasn’t sure Zelda had even ever asked him that. Yes, the princess knew that Link didn’t want the burden he’d been passed but instead of asking what he wanted instead, she usually just told him that before and after he fulfilled his role as the hero of destiny he could enjoy his life as he chose. They didn’t really talk about the fact that there might not be an after. Neither did they spend a lot of time discussing the fact that his before was rather limited too. Too much was expected of him for Link to just enjoy life as he pleased.

Link’s life wasn’t his own. He was raised to be a hero, raised to potentially sacrifice himself for the greater good.

“I…” He hesitated. What _did_ he want? “I just want to be happy,” he said finally. Ganondorf held him tighter and didn’t say anything. They sat like that for a while longer, as the temperature steadily dropped until even Ganondorf’s body heat couldn’t prevent Link from shivering.

“Let’s return to the castle,” Ganondorf said, standing and pulling Link with him. They started to walk towards their horses but Ganondorf stopped halfway there. Sensing that the Gerudo king was no longer next to him, Link also stopped and turned. “Come with me when I return to the desert,” Ganondorf said.

Link swallowed audibly, his eyes widening a little at the sudden request.

“I can protect you,” Ganondorf continued.

“I don’t need protecting,” Link said.

“I know, but let me anyway.” Link didn’t know what to say so he didn’t say anything. “Think about it at least,” Ganondorf said, squeezing Link’s arm gently as he walked past the frozen hero and mounted Phantom. Link took a moment to gather his senses and then followed. He felt as if every time he saw Ganondorf he was left with a lot to think about and, more often than not, a lingering of confusion and uncertain.

Despite the confusion, Link also thought of how it felt to be held in Ganondorf’s arms. Their soft embraces felt like they were worth fighting for.

Could he really leave Hyrule castle, though? It was his home and the people there were his family. He hadn’t known Ganondorf for long. Running away with him could be considered too spontaneous and childish. Stupid, even.

And, as Link had said, he didn’t need protecting.

Link mounted Epona on autopilot, his head lost in thoughts. Their ride back to Hyrule castle was a quiet one. Once in the stables, Ganondorf came over, standing close enough to make Link’s heart race.

“Think about it, please?” he said, and when Link nodded, Ganondorf leaned down, his lips burning against Link’s in a forbidden kiss. When he pulled away, too soon for Link’s liking, he flashed the hero a tantalisingly dangerous smile. “I need to return to my people soon. Don’t keep me waiting. Do say yes.” Although the words sounded like an order, his tone portrayed them as the request they were. Link couldn’t promise anything so he simply leaned forward, kissing Ganondorf again before the king could turn away.

They were lucky they hadn’t been caught. Link wrung his hands together as he perched on the edge of his bed. He’d returned from the stables two hours ago but his mind was reeling and his heart racing. He wouldn’t succumb to sleep anytime soon. His lips still tingled from Ganondorf’s hard kisses and he touched a finger to them gently, his mind still caught in the moment.

They were playing a dangerous game. Once the king of Hyrule set his mind to something, he wasn’t easy to sway. He was a stubborn ruler and didn’t like to hear he was wrong. He wanted Ganondorf as his son-in-law and it didn’t matter what Ganondorf and Zelda themselves wanted. Link was now an obstacle in the king’s wishes and, once he found out, the king would want that obstacle defeated.

He couldn’t kill Link. As the bearer of the Triforce of courage, he was important. There were other things, worse things than death, however. If Link wasn’t careful, he might find out what they were first hand.

Link had never expected love to be this hard. After all, he had always imagined that he and Zelda would eventually just end up together as everyone expected. That would have been simple. He could see now that just because it would have been simple it wouldn’t have made it right, though. Now that he finally had experience with a thrumming heart, sweating palms and the feeling of butterflies in his stomach he couldn’t go back to picturing a further with the princess as his bride. He’d never experienced any of those telling signs with Zelda. She didn’t make his heart race, she didn’t play on his mind and haunt his dreams.

Ganondorf did. And that was why, even though it was dangerous, Link didn’t want to give him up. Ganondorf made him feel good, better than he ever really had. Link’s life was planned out for him, and Ganondorf was an anomaly, throwing that path out of the window and offering something new, something _exciting_.

Could Link really go to Gerudo Valley, though?

He flopped back on his bed, his gaze fixing on the ceiling. Well, why the hell not? Maybe he couldn’t stay there, but Link didn’t see why he couldn’t sway it to make it sound like it was a quest. Hell, the desert probably had an abundant of monsters he could use as his guise for travelling with Ganondorf when he left the castle. He’d speak to Ganondorf in the morning, see if they couldn’t come up with a plan.

Until then… Link stifled a yawn, finally feeling sleepy. Sorting through his mind had helped ease some of the tension keeping him awake. Not bothering to climb into bed properly, Link let his eyes flutter shut. Within minutes, he was asleep.

Link dreamed of Ganondorf. The Gerudo king was atop of Phantom, dressed regally with his long, red hair swaying in the gentle breeze. Hyrule Castle was behind him, beautiful and bright but Ganondorf’s gaze was fixed solely ahead. He seemed to be focused on something, it consumed his entire attention. Then, quite suddenly, something in his expression shifted. The gentle breeze swaying his hair picked up and red ash floated past him. A rumble of thunder sounded and, all around him, the brightness of Hyrule dimmed. As the ash picked up, becoming something like a snowstorm, Ganondorf’s head twisted slightly and his umber eyes focused on the castle behind him. It was in flames. Ganondorf’s lips twitched.

Link woke with a start, panting heavily. It felt as if he’d been asleep mere moments but the sun was already rising in the sky outside his window. The bright morning light was a stark contrast to the darkness in Link’s mind as he recalled Hyrule castle burning and the sinister look that had danced across Ganondorf’s usually charming face.

With a shiver, Link pulled himself upright. Just what had that dream meant? Surely it was just the hags warning haunting in his subconscious. Ganondorf wasn’t evil and a dream was just a dream no matter how much lingering dread it left behind after waking.

It didn’t _mean_ anything.

A gentle knock sounded on Link’s door. Wiping sleep from his eyes, he padded over and pulled the heavy wood open with a creak. Zelda stood the other side, her hair still muzzled from sleep and her face as pale as a ghost.

“Zelda? What’s wrong?”

The princess shook her head numbly and entered the room, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the window and stood, staring out at the castle grounds. Despite everything, Link was relieved to see the absence of ash and fire. It was just a dream, Link reminded himself.

Link waited, trying to be patient as he watched the princess. There was a sense of dread clinging to his chest that seemed to grow with every passing minute she remained silent. What could have happened? Why did she look as pale as a ghost? Had war arrived in Hyrule? Had someone hurt her? Did she regret her decision to support Link and Ganondorf?

It felt like forever passed before Zelda turned around, her light blue eyes seeking out Link’s.

“I think I just had a prophecy,” she said numbly. Link felt the blood drain from his face as he waited with bated breath for her to continue. Zelda swallowed and lowered her gaze to the stone floor. “I saw Hyrule castle burning and I think… I think that Ganondorf was behind it…”

Link dampened his lips and didn’t say anything. What could he say? The pair of them had had the same dream. They had both seen the castle in ruins and Ganondorf smiling as he witnessed its destruction.

It couldn’t be true.

Ganondorf wasn’t evil.

Finally, Link spoke. “We have to stop it. There has to be a way.”

“You believe me?” Zelda’s eyes were shimmering as her gaze met Link’s with fierce imploring. It seemed she had expected Link to laugh her away and tell her it was just a dream. In any other situation, Link might have.

“I saw it too,” he said quietly.

“Oh,” Zelda said. It seemed as if she, too, had hoped it was simply a horrible dream. Faced with the evidence, that hope had sparked out and Zelda looked as lost as Link felt. “Link… What do we do?”

Link shook his head. He wished he knew.

He’d never felt so hopeless.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually going to make this chapter longer but I've been struck with terrible writer's block. I've only been managing to write about 200 words a day recently (absolutely appalling, I know) and at the rate I'm going, if I didn't wrap it up, it would be another few weeks before you guys got an update haha. I'll try and update again soon...

With Zelda’s approval, Link joined Ganondorf and Nabooru when they left Hyrule castle to make the long journey back to Gerudo desert. Impa had protested, displeased with the decision but, ultimately, she couldn’t defy the princess orders.

Officially, Link was going to the desert to vet the Gerudo people. Zelda claimed she needed a second opinion from her most trusted soldier to determined whether a marriage would be beneficial. Unofficially, however, Link was going to keep an eye on Ganondorf. Also because he wanted to, but that was a reason Link kept solely to himself. 

The journey would take them several days. Nabooru often rode ahead, under the guise of scouting. Link was fairly sure Ganondorf had asked her to leave the pair of them alone. The realisation had warmed his cheeks for a good half hour.

“I’m glad you chose to join me,” Ganondorf said. Just like Ganondorf to Link, Phantom was so much larger than Epona and, even on horseback, the Gerudo king dwarfed the Hylian soldier. Link looked up at him and forced a smile. He tried not to flinch as his dream of Hyrule and Ganondorf flashed through his mind. This Ganondorf was nothing like the one from his dream. This one smiled brightly, handsome and kind with no malicious intent. Link was determined to keep it that way.

There had to be something that caused the darkness in Ganondorf. All Link had to do was figure out what and prevent it. It couldn’t be that hard, right? Link struggled to keep his face neutral. _Of course,_ it would be hard. After all, when was anything in his life easy?

“You look troubled,” Ganondorf noted.

“Just thinking about how Hyrule castle will cope in my absence,” Link lied. Ganondorf nodded, seemingly buying it.

“The princess will be fine,” Ganondorf said. “Surely you have left before?”

“Yes,” Link said, “but never for long. Usually two weeks at most.”

“Are you worried she will miss you?” There was a light tease to Ganondorf’s voice. “Or, will you miss her?” It wasn’t jealousy that sparked the question. Ganondorf seemed to understand that there was no romantic inclination between the pair. They were friends and he seemed to respect that. Perhaps, because he had a similar relationship with his right hand: Nabooru.

“Yes, I’ll miss her,” Link said, not rising to the bait. “But mostly I just worry unnecessarily that something will happen while I’m gone. War has been threatening to happen for a while now, after all.”

“By now your enemies will have heard of our alliance. They will not want to go against the Gerudo. You shouldn’t worry.” Link knew that was true but, now that he had lied about being worried about Zelda and the threat of war, he realised that he _was_ worried about such things. If a war broke out while he was gone, Link wasn’t sure he’d be able to forgive himself. He had sworn to protect the princess. If he left and she was hurt while he was away then he had failed in his duty.

“You’re right. Distract me.” Link regretted the words as soon as they passed his lips. Fortunately, at least, being on separate horses meant that Ganondorf couldn’t distract him in the way his gleaming eyes seemed to suggest he wished he could. Link felt the tips of his ears burn at the very thought. He really _was_ inexperienced to be getting so embarrassed at thoughts of just kissing. Then again, perhaps it was solely the thought of kissing _Ganondorf_ , whose lips were surprisingly soft but burned like the desert sand. There was something about the Gerudo king that made Link weak. Even with the fear that Ganondorf would betray them that hadn’t passed, the desert king still made Link’s palms sweat and heart race.

It just made Link all the more determined to save him.

“Have you ever been to the desert before?” Ganondorf asked. Link gave a silent thanks to the Gods for the direction of the conversation.

“No,” Link admitted. “There was once when I planned to but…” He shook his head. Back when Impa had asked Link to plan a quest for himself for the first time, he had researched monsters methodically, going through book after book. Eventually, Link decided that he wanted to battle a Molduga, commonly found in the desert. It had seemed like a good challenge and, at the time, Link had hoped if he could prove himself adequate, Impa would go easier on him. Instead, his guardian had been furious at the very idea. Link hadn’t realised until recently that it had more to do with her prejudice against the Gerudo people than against his choice of a beast to fight.

“Have you travelled much?”

“I’ve been to Death Mountain several times,” Link said. “And I’ve visited the ocean. I’ve travelled all across Hyrule but not really any further. I have to stick close in case I’m needed.”

“Through your choice?” Although Ganondorf asked it as a question it was clear he knew the answer. Link shook his head. It was a big world out there and he would love to explore it. Maybe one day he’d get the chance. It was unlikely, but if Link didn’t have dreams then what did he have?

“One day, I’ll take you travelling,” Ganondorf said. Link smiled, although his gut twisted as he silently hoped it was a promise the king could keep.

“I’d like that.” Their soft smiles lingered until Nabooru came galloping back, a wicked grin across her face. Red hair whipped into her eyes and she swiped it away carelessly as she drew level with Ganondorf.

“There’s a blue Lynel ahead,” she said, the eagerness of her tone suggesting that instead, she had just said there was a large pile of rupees. The twinkle in Ganondorf’s eyes matched hers, as if he, too, had a death wish. Link had faced only one Lynel before and it had taken everything he had to bring it down. He’d taken two weeks to recover from the injuries he’d sustained.

“Don’t look so worried, hero,” Nabooru teased, seeing the look on Link’s face. “It’s only a blue. Easy! Besides, it’s just a little fun.” Link thought they might have different ideas of fun but didn’t say so.

Their confidence turned out to be contagious and, by the time they arrived, Link was grinning from ear to ear. He took the master sword from its sheath as the monster raised its head, readying himself for the inevitable attack. For a long moment, the Lynel only stared at them. Then, with a furious yell, it took its axe and launched itself at the trio. Link nudged Epona into action. Although quick, by the time the Lynel’s strong arms swung its axe, all three of its targets had cleared the area.

Ganondorf swung from Phantom, slapping him away. Behind the Lynel, he swung his beast of a sword down, striking the monsters hide. The Lynel reared, screaming, and turned with a vicious swipe that Ganondorf narrowly avoided. Link glanced at him in panic but, seeing the glint in Ganondorf’s eyes, quickly realised he was worrying for nought. He didn’t have time to dwell on that thought as the Lynel readied itself to send a fire attack his way.

Deciding the fight was not a safe place for her, Link backflipped from Epona and sent her away. His shield easily blocked the fire attack and once the stream of heat had subsided, Link pulled free his bow and nocked an arrow. The obvious attack would have failed had it not been for Nabooru jumping on its back like she was riding a bull. In its distraction, Link’s arrow struck deep into its chest. It was impressive that the Gerudo woman was able to hold on as the monster bucked, howling in rage. Hold on she did, confident enough that she even released the grip of her right hand to attack with her sabre.

Watching Nabooru, Link could see why she had been so excited for the fight. Her talent for it was undeniable and the moves she and Ganondorf wielded were like nothing Link had ever seen. They thrived from the fight and struck with deadly precision. Link finally understood why the king of Hyrule wanted their alliance enough to force Zelda into marriage. The Gerudo’s were warriors and they would make a powerful ally. They would also make a formidable enemy. Better to fight with them than against.

Before Link could dwell on such thoughts, the Lynel was swinging its axe at him again. Everything except the impulse to survive left Link’s head and he flipped away. The axe brushed past him by a hair’s breadth, rustling his green tunic as it passed. The thrill of such a near miss brought a laugh to Link’s lips. As he tried to stifle it, he noticed Ganondorf watching him, a small smile kissing his lips. Link blushed and dropped his gaze. A moment later he couldn’t help but look back up as the Lynel charged at Ganondorf. For a man as large as he, Ganondorf moved with almost incomparable agility, flipping his body to the side and accepting Nabooru’s hand. Ganondorf’s lieutenant easily hauled him onto the Lynel and, once positioned correctly, Ganondorf drove his sword down and into its neck.

With a pricing scream, the Lynel swayed, its charge becoming wild as it ran at Link. Calmly, Link aimed his bow. The arrow he drew loose burst the monsters eyeball, finally bringing it down. It’s momentum kept it moving and it skidded to a long stop, its horns just brushing the tips of Link’s boots. 

In one swift movement, Ganondorf jumped from the dead monsters back and enveloped Link into his arms. Before a single word could be uttered, the king was crushing their lips together in a kiss that made Link forget that Nabooru was watching them. Link forgot everything except Ganondorf’s tongue hungrily exploring his mouth. It teased his own, coaxing a moan from the back of his throat. Link’s whole body tingled, his toes curling as Ganondorf drew him in even closer. Steadying himself against Ganondorf’s strong arms, Link was unsurprised by the heat that radiated from them. The Gerudo’s blood seemed to run ten times hotter than a Hylian’s, which was just as apparent in the lips that burned against Link’s own, hot and salty and softer than they had any right to be.

When Ganondorf finally drew away, Link clung to his arms, afraid that his legs might buckle if he stepped back too suddenly. As his senses came back to him, Link blushed furiously, whipping his head round to where Nabooru had been last. The Gerudo woman had slipped away and, a quick scan of their surroundings showed that she was collecting their abandoned horses.

Ganondorf chuckled and brushed a gentle finger against Link’s warm cheek. “Do not feel embarrassed. Nabooru does not care what we do.”

It didn’t matter whether Nabooru cared; Link cared enough for them all. It wasn’t that he was ashamed to be kissing Ganondorf. He just didn’t want to be kissing him with an audience, especially with how said kisses affected him. While he didn’t want to be a hero, Link also didn’t want to be perceived as being weak, especially in front of someone like Nabooru. Ganondorf’s kisses made him weak and that was something Link wanted to keep private, between just the two of them.

Ganondorf seemed to read Link’s face and nodded. “Intimacy only in private. I can do that.”

Link smiled gratefully and reached out to squeeze his hand. By the time Nabooru returned with all three horses, Link had composed his features and tamed his blush. While they no longer held hands, they stood close enough that their fingers brushed. Link purposefully bumped his hand against Ganondorf’s as he reached for Epona. He felt rather than saw Ganondorf’s grin as it burned into his back and Link felt his resolve slip. They still had several days left of their journey. Link didn’t know if he was strong enough to stay away.

He was going to turn to meet Ganondorf’s eyes but Nabooru snorted, clearly amused by his restraint. Instead of turning, Link mounted Epona and encouraged her back in the direction they were heading.

“Let’s go,” he said.

“I’ll scout ahead,” Nabooru said cheerfully, winking at Link as she passed.


	13. Chapter 13

On the third day of their travels, they reached a town just as night was starting to fall. The architect was different from what Link was used to, the buildings made of sand-coloured stone with hard edges and flat roofs. Many of them had colourful mosaic arched doorways and windows with light curtains fluttering through them, catching the relief of a cool breeze in the otherwise hot evening air.

“We’ll reach Gerudo town tomorrow,” Nabooru said, stretching her long, dark arms above her head and yawning loudly. Ganondorf gave a low chuckle.

“Let’s rest here for the night,” he said, surprising Link. Although they had passed many towns along the way, this was the first time Ganondorf had suggested they stop. Perhaps it was because this was clearly a town full of his people, rather than hylians or humans as many of the previous locations had been. As if proving the point, the woman in the street bowed as they spotted Ganondorf riding past. As they rose, Link noticed how they watched him, the stranger in their midst, with keen interest that made him feel uneasy.

“They are wondering who the handsome Hylian who rides with their king is, hero,” Nabooru explained playfully, a laugh to her voice. Link felt blood rush to the tips of his pointed ears and buried his chin into his chest as Ganondorf’s laughter boomed louder beside him.

They found an inn and Ganondorf paid for the best three rooms available. Link wasn’t sure whether he was more surprised that Ganondorf had gone for three rooms, making no assumptions that Link would want to share, or that the king willingly handed over coins to pay. The king of Hyrule would have expected the grandest rooms free of charge. He wouldn’t have been surprised if the Hylian king had also expected the person he was courting to share a bed chamber. Then again, perhaps that would be a little inappropriate even for him?

“They didn’t even try and convince you to stay for free,” Link noted once they were away from the reception.

“Of course not. It’s a business and they must earn a living.” Ganondorf momentarily looked confused. After a moment of scrutinising he said, “Things must be very different for the Hylian people?”

“I think there would be punishment if somebody tried to charge the king of Hyrule for anything,” Link said. “I much prefer your way.”

“That is because you are a good person.”

“As are you,” Link said, smiling. For a moment, he forgot all about the dark prophecy that surrounded Ganondorf. It was hard to believe something like that could come true. Ganondorf was a good man, a kind soul, and certainly not the kind of man who looked like he could bring death and destruction. Although… that wasn’t true either. Ganondorf was a hulking man and certainly looked the part of a formidable ruler before one got to know the gentle soul inside. Link shook his head free of conflicting and confusing thoughts. He didn’t want to think negatively about Ganondorf.

Nabooru spotted some friends of hers and went to join them in a game of cards, leaving Link and Ganondorf alone. When they stopped outside the door of Link’s room, Ganondorf brushed a gentle thumb against Link’s chin. Link shivered at the touch. “Get some rest,” the king said. It had been the barest of touches, more of a thought than action but it had been enough for Link to have no idea how he was meant to sleep after it.

He shook his head. “I’m not tired yet,” he lied. Link hesitated for a moment, unsure if he were brave enough to ask. He was meant to be a hero and yet a few mere words were enough to scare him. Or, perhaps, it was more the fear of being alone with Ganondorf behind a closed door. What a stupid thing to be afraid of. The Gerudo king had made it very clear he would not push Link into anything he wasn’t ready for. That knowledge gave him the boost of courage Link needed. “Would you like to come inside?”

“I would love to.”

Once the door clicked shut behind them, Link found himself suddenly nervous, unsure of what to do. He brushed his hands against his legs, smoothing the brown fabric and then coughed nervously. Ganondorf remained silent, watching with amusement as Link paced towards the bed to sit down and then changed his mind and move instead towards the large window. It was lined with a pretty mosaic made of different tile shards of varying shades of blue.

“Such a nice view,” Link said, keeping his back to Ganondorf.

“Yes,” the king agreed softly. A pause, and then, “If I make you nervous, I can leave?”

“Don’t.” Link turned swiftly, his eyes imploring as they met the larger man’s pair.

Ganondorf regarded him as if checking for sincerity. After a moment, he smiled at sat on the bed, patting the space beside him. “Come,” he said, “Let us talk.”

Link nodded appreciatively and sat down next to the king. He hated that the man made him so nervous. His nerves made him feel foolish and he was grateful that Ganondorf seemed so understanding.

“You don’t need to be afraid of me,” Ganondorf said.

“I’m not.” While Link’s words were true, he wasn’t sure they came across convincingly. He tried a reassuring smile that faltered as his brain once more returned to the destruction of the dream he’d shared with Zelda.

Maybe that was what was holding him back? Maybe the fear of what Ganondorf might become scared Link enough that he didn’t want to risk growing close? If so, that was ridiculous. The best way to prevent that outcome was to show Ganondorf kindness and love and a better alternative to war. Link couldn’t very well do that if he was too afraid to even touch the man.

Most likely, Link thought, it was his inexperience showing.

“I’m sorry,” Link said. “I just… This is all new to me. I’ve never felt like… well, like _this_ before.” 

“I understand,” Ganondorf said. “We can take everything as slowly as you’d like. I would like you to know that I, also, am nervous. You make me nervous, Link.” The words sent Link’s heart racing in his chest as if it were trying to escape. His breath seemed to catch and Link swallowed loudly, trying to remember how to breathe, surprised that something so simple suddenly seemed so complicated. His nerves were forgotten in his sudden desire to be closer to the man who made him feel so out of control, like he was but a passenger in his own body. Link’s hand found Ganondorf’s bare arm. The Gerudo’s flesh burned hot under his palm, almost feverish. Oblivious to everything else, Link raised his hand slightly so that only the tips of his fingers made contact. From there he trailed light patterns against Ganondorf’s dark skin. He heard Ganondorf’s sharp intake of breath but was too busy watching his fingers softly glide over smooth skin to see how his Adam’s apple rose and fell as he swallowed dryly.

Link only came back to his senses as a warm hand gently cupped his neck. Ganondorf was always so gentle like he thought Link might break. Link wasn’t that delicate, though, and a sudden overwhelming urge to prove it consumed him.

A shiver ran down Link’s spine and he leaned into the touch, his own fingers on Ganondorf’s arm impulsively gripping tighter as his breath hitched. Link wasn’t used to _this_. How was it possible that a simple touch could make him feel so much _more_ than training or fighting or any other exhilarating activity he had ever undertaken? It made him yearn for closeness in a way he had been shying away from. He instinctively leaned closer until their breaths mingled together in heated, erratic puffs. Like wings on a butterfly, Ganondorf’s lips fleetingly brushed against Links in a light, chaste kiss. He didn’t withdraw far, pressing their forehead together, their lips still so close that Link could almost feel Ganondorf’s smile.

“You drive me wild.” Ganondorf’s words were a light whisper against Link’s cheeks, sealed in place by a kiss. Link couldn’t help but sink his nails into Ganondorf’s arm a little deeper as another kiss followed until Ganondorf was trailing his lips from Link’s ear to his neck.

_You drive me wild._ Link was inclined to agree. He hadn’t known anything could feel like this. Link didn’t know what was different from their time together in the stables or at the lake, but neither time had felt quite like this. Neither time had left Link quite so hungry for _more_. Perhaps it was the soft bed they sat upon and the fact that, this time, they were well and truly alone. Before, when they’d shared kisses, it was in public spaces that anyone could stumble upon. Now, they were alone and Nabooru knew not to disturb them outside of an emergency. Anything could happen if only Link would allow it…

Link felt dizzy. He let his head droop onto Ganondorf’s shoulder, nuzzling against his neck.

“Are you okay?” Ganondorf asked.

Was he okay? Link wasn’t sure. He nodded though, the movement causing a stray lock of Ganondorf’s hair to tickle him.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I just… I need a moment.”

“Of course.” His hands found Link’s, twining their fingers together. “I wasn’t lying when I said we could take things as slowly as you’d like.”

“I know,” Link said. “It’s just… When you’re kissing me I never want you to stop.”

Ganondorf gave a low chuckle and brushed his thumb against Link’s knuckles. “I know the feeling. Would you like me to leave?”

“No,” Link said, too quickly. He took a deep breath, calming himself slightly. “No. I’d like you to keep kissing me.”

“Now that, I can do.”

The town at Gerudo Valley was smaller than the town they spent the night in. Ganondorf explained that this was because it was not somewhere civilians lived. The valley was solely for the king and his soldiers and was a place where they kept prisoners and stored treasures. It was also the entranceway to the desert where the Gerudo temple stood and, as such, was a place that was guarded at all times.

“Welcome back, my king,” a Gerudo warrior said, dropping to one knee as Ganondorf passed. Ganondorf stopped and the woman quickly rose.

“Has all been well in my absence?”

“Two human men tried to sneak into the desert,” the woman replied. “They were apprehended and are awaiting your judgement.”

Ganondorf frowned. “Two humans?”

“We believe they came from the west.”

The west? The significance of that was not lost on Link. The people who threatened war on Hyrule, who had Zelda’s father so hot-headed, were also from the west. It appeared that thanks to the potential alliance between Hylian and Gerudo forces, the desert people had also become targets.

“I will question them shortly,” Ganondorf said.

“Very good. ”The soldier nodded and Link realised she hadn’t once looked at him, not even a flickering gaze. It was amazing that the Gerudo could tame their curiosity like that. The woman’s gaze only fell on Link when Ganondorf spoke again.

“This is Link. He is my guest. See that word is spread that he is to be treated as such.”

“Of course,” she said and bowed again, this time offering one to Link as well, who shuffled on his feet uncomfortably.

“So, the kingdom of Loulevell has set their eyes on us now,” Nabooru said, coming to stand next to Link.

“It was only a matter of time.”

“You think they’re spies?” Link asked.

“Well they’re certainly not tourists,” Nabooru said. She turned back to Ganondorf. “Would you like me to question them?”

Ganondorf shook his head. “Help Link settle in. I shall go now. I won’t find any peace until I know what they were after.” He turned regretfully to Link then. “I must apologise. I was hoping to give you the tour.”

“You still can,” Link said. “I can wait.” A large part of him wanted to ask to join Ganondorf in questioning the intruders but it wasn’t his place. He was a guest here, and a Hylian one at that. It was due to the Hylian king that this was was upon them all and Link didn’t think trying to push his luck right now was the best course of action.

Beside’s, Link recalled the excitement that had gleaned across Ganondorf’s face at the prospect of fighting the Lynel. He didn’t want to know whether Ganondorf also felt that blood lust before facing his prisoners. 

“I would like that,” Ganondorf said. He offered Link a distracted smile and then swept away, leaving Link alone with Nabooru.

“So, what do you wanna do?” Nabooru asked. Link could have gulped at the nefarious grin that unfurled across her face.

Link was lounging across his bed, one arm swept clumsily over his eyes to shield from the light that had still been bright through his window when he’d laid down. He was exhausted thanks to Nabooru insisting on spending the afternoon in friendly combat. She was a better fighter than Link was used to and she had given him a run for his money, pushing him until he could barely stand anymore. He was almost drifting off when a knock sounded on his door.

“Are you sleeping?” Ganondorf asked in a voice quiet enough not to disturb him. Link moved his arm and opened his eyes. A tiny, terrified part of him expected the Gerudo king to be speckled in blood when he eventually showed, but his outfit, the same as he’d been wearing last time Link had seen him, was impeccable.

“No,” he said. “Sit down?” With a slight jerk of his head, Ganondorf quickly crossed the room and sat down. Link started to sit up but with quick yet impossibly gentle movements, Ganondorf somehow manoeuvred his head into his lap. Wide-eyed, Link stared up at the king like a startled deer, not sure what to do with himself. When fingers started combing through his hair, Link relaxed, forgetting his awkwardness and allowing his eyes to droop shut again as the fingers in his hair relaxed him to the point of almost falling asleep.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be with you this afternoon,” Ganondorf said. Link opened his eyes once more at Ganondorf’s tone, watching the expression on his face as it flickered in the candlelight.

“You had important things to attend to,” Link said finally, selecting his words carefully. He was dying to ask about the spies but he wasn’t sure whether it would be appropriate. He liked Ganondorf a lot, Link didn’t want to push his luck and alienate himself.

Ganondorf sighed. “My time would have been better spent with you.”

That sounded almost like an invitation. Link dared to ask, “You didn’t learn anything useful?”

“They refused to sway from the story that they are just tourists who thought sneaking into the desert would be fun.”

Link arched an eyebrow and reached up to catch Ganondorf’s hand, halting it as it reached a knot in his hair. “You think they’re lying?”

“I’m _sure_ they’re lying.” Link didn’t know how it was possible to be sure. His mind flashed back to the dream, no, prophecy Zelda and he had shared about Ganondorf and, for the briefest of moments, he thought he saw the same dark smile from his dream as Ganondorf had watched Hyrule castle burn. Link blinked and Ganondorf’s lips were pressed into a frown. Just his imagination. _Good_.

“What are you going to do?”

Ganondorf glanced down at Link. He seemed tired and looked as if he might want to lie. The words that he spoke after a moments hesitation were not a lie, however. They sounded heavy and bitter and reluctant on his lips.

“I’m going to have to make an example of them.”

Link knew what that meant. He squeezed Ganondorf’s hand tighter and tried to mentally tell himself that sometimes royalty had to make hard decisions. It didn’t mean Ganondorf was corrupted. He was clearly burdened, weighed heavily down by decisions he’d rather not make.

Link shut his eyes again and started to hum. Ganondorf’s fingers resumed their stroking and that’s how they stayed until Link finally succumbed to exhaustion and drifted into a fitful sleep.

When he woke, Ganondorf was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Writer's block is still kicking my ass XD

Life in the desert very quickly fell into a pattern. Link woke early and went for a run before the sun had a chance to turn the sand into unforgivingly hot shards. Sometimes Nabooru joined him, sometimes a different Gerudo soldier tagged along or, on Link’s favourite days, he was alone. Those were the days he got to think, allowing his brain time to wander instead of working overtime trying to maintain a conversation as they ran. Link wasn’t good at conversation at the best of time; trying to keep one going when his brain was starved of oxygen was not ideal.

Ganondorf never joined him on his runs, but they ate breakfast together most mornings after Link returned. It was limited time together that Link treasured. Most days their breakfast and a short hour or two before Link finally succumbed to sleep was the only time they spent together.

“I’m sorry, Link,” the king apologised one morning. “You came here to spend time with me and yet I am always busy.”

Link shook his head, offering a smile. Yes, he wished he could spend more time with Ganondorf, but it was hardly the king’s fault that war was imminent. Link understood that his people had to come first. He didn’t mind, he loved it in the desert and was able to enjoy their time apart in a way he wouldn’t if they were still in Hyrule. Here, there were no expectations for him. Nobody wanted or anticipated his saving them and, although some of the women gave him appreciative looks now and then, none of the Gerudo soldiers wanted anything more than basic politeness from him. Perhaps because of the lack of pressure to be the chosen hero, Link found himself happy to talk and open up. He quickly learned everyone's names and enough about them to be able to ask for updates in their lives. Back in Hyrule castle, he’d spoken to only a select few. Here, where he felt at home for perhaps the first time in his life, he was comfortable, no longer waist deep in swamp water and sinking fast.

Perhaps it made him selfish but Link wished he never had to return. He had this great and powerful destiny ahead of him and yet all he wanted was a quiet, happy life. He didn’t want people hurt, but he didn’t want to have to save them either. He had never asked for a burden like that, it had simply been expected of him. Was it so shameful that here, where he was just Link and nothing more, was where he was most happy? That he wanted this life to be his every day and not just a short reprieved before he returned to expectations?

Despite his otherwise happiness, Link couldn’t quell his growing concerns for Ganondorf. Since their arrival at the desert and the execution of the Gerudo prisoners (something Link tried not to think too much about), Ganondorf seemed tired and easily irritable. Never with Link, but Link was used to quietly observing and it wasn’t hard to miss the growing shortness in each given command. Nor could he miss the glint of… _something_ that was in his eyes after such talks.

The days melted into weeks and the weeks became a month and Link became used to his life in the desert. Even the sweltering heat stopped causing almost constant discomfort. He knew, eventually – sooner than he’d like – he would have to return to Hyrule castle. Impa had already sent a letter asking if he had a date for his return. He couldn’t throw excuses at her forever. As far as Impa and the king of Hyrule were concerned, Link’s life wasn’t his own to make decisions with. Staying with the Gerudo people wasn’t an option while he possessed the Triforce of courage. He would always be a soldier of Hyrule – a _weapon_ of Hyrule. Link feared that wouldn’t even change when Zelda was queen. Not because his best friend didn’t want him to have the freedom he desired but because she couldn’t afford to grant it. There would always be need for a hero. If it wasn’t war, it was monsters. Link would never catch a break. Not unless death caught up to him, which he feared it would sooner than he would like.

Ganondorf was lucky that his piece was secret. Link couldn’t imagine what the king of Hyrule would do if he discovered the truth. Would the alliance become even more essential? Or, more likely, would Ganondorf suddenly find himself a prisoner, tortured into doing the kings commands? Link didn’t think torture could crack Ganondorf but he didn’t want to find out.

Before he could spiral too far into the dark thoughts, a welcoming voice was distracting him. “That’s it, I’m done for the day. I would rather spend time with you than sit through another meeting.” Link looked up, unable to contain the smile that spread across his face as his eyes locked with the bright, umber pair that belonged to the king of Gerudo’s. There was a twinkle in them again but this time there was nothing nefarious about it, unless devilish mischief counted in which case Link was willing to be dragged straight down to Hell along with Ganondorf, consequences be damned.

“Oh yeah?” Link asked, the mischief in his tone stoking the fire in Ganondorf’s eyes. The larger man leaned closer until their noses almost brushed.

“Yeah,” he said. His breath was warm and smelt faintly of cinnamon. It took all of Link’s restraint not to close the distance and see if he also tasted of it.

“I’m glad I’m preferable company.”

Ganondorf pulled back a fraction, his face serious. “I would always prefer to be with you, Link, I hope you –”

“-I’m joking,” Link said quickly. “Of course I know.” He did close the distance then, effectively ending any argument Ganondorf might try and make. He didn’t want the king doubting his feelings so he put them all into his kiss. Sparks fizzled up and down Link’s spine at the intensity of it. Ganondorf ‘s lips did indeed taste of cinnamon. There was also another spice that Link couldn’t quite determine but was _more_ than willing to spend time tasting to figure out.

Link shivered closer, basking in the hands that slipped around him, pulling him closer, holding him just a little too tightly. Ganondorf moaned into Link’s mouth, their tongues brushing in a way that made Link glad he was sitting. His legs would not support him now, not when Ganondorf’s fingers were finding ways to worm past the fabric restricting them to brush against flesh, leaving hot trails that made him tremble. Link didn’t protest when, moments later, Ganondorf deemed the tunic unnecessary and tugged at it until Link shrugged it off. Their lips met again and in that moment Link realised there was nothing he wouldn’t do to protect Ganondorf. Protect him from war, protect him from the king of Hyrule. Protect him from _himself_ …

The other spice was cardamom: zesty, sweet and spicy all at the same time. _Delicious_. Link couldn’t help the brief curiosity over what it was Ganondorf had been eating before he’d come here.

And then Ganondorf’s hand slid slower and Link stopped thinking altogether.

Later, afterwards, they laid together in a tangled mess of naked limbs, so entwined it was hard to tell where one man ended and the other began. Ganondorf’s hand rested on Link’s chest, stroking the flesh back and forth without thought.

Link’s eyes felt heavy but he fought to keep them open. He and Ganondorf hadn’t had enough time together recently, he didn’t want to lose the quality time they _did_ have over something as stupid as sleep. Link slept all the time – he was an expert napper – he didn’t need to sleep now.

Ganondorf seemed to be able to sense his internal struggled. Perhaps the yawn Link failed to bite back gave him away. The king let out a low rumble of laughter. “Sleep,” he purred. “I’ll still be here when you wake.” Link didn’t want to doubt him but Ganondorf did have a bad habit of vanishing. He was a king after all and kings were busy men. Especially when their kingdoms were on the brink of war.

“Soon,” Link promised. “Let’s talk for a little while first.”

“What do you want to talk about?”

Link half shrugged his shoulder against Ganondorf’s chest. “Um, well, how are you?”Ganondorf laughed again and Link shook his head. “No, like really? You’ve seemed stressed recently. It can’t be easy figuring out what’s best for your people. I’m always here if you want to talk. You know I understand these things.”

Ganondorf peered down at Link, something akin to surprise on his face. “You really care?”

Link sat up at that, twisting so that he could meet Ganondorf’s eyes. “Of course I care. You thought I didn’t?”

“I didn’t think you were interested in that side of things,” Ganondorf said, quickly continuing as he saw Link’s expression fall. “You hate your destiny. You hate that you will be dragged into a war you didn’t ask for. I assumed a change of scenery and a different ruler wouldn’t change that. I apologise if I was wrong.”

Link chewed his lip, considering his answer before he spoke. “You’re not wrong,” he said, “but you’re not right, either. I don’t want to be forced into a destiny I didn’t ask for but I _did_ ask to be with you and that means I want to be a part of your life. _All_ your life.” Link hesitated before adding quickly, his voice quiet, “If you’ll allow me…”

Ganondorf’s smile was large and toothy. “Of course I allow you, though you never needed permission in the first place. I simply didn’t want to make you uncomfortable talking too much of war and alliances around you. I always wanted you by my side.”

“Then let me join you from now on,” Link said. He decided against mentioning that he would have to return to Hyrule castle within the next week, two tops. There was only so long he could prolong his visit. Only so much before the king of Hyrule started asking questions or Impa came to the desert to drag Link home by the ear.

“I would love that,” Ganondorf said, following his words with a spicy kiss. Link smiled against his lips. Everything was so perfect, if only he could find a way to keep it as such. Maybe joining Ganondorf for his war meetings would help? Maybe he would be able to talk down any bad ideas. Although Link still didn’t understand how this Ganondorf would turn into the one from his vision. It just didn’t seem feasible. He was such a kind-hearted soul, the type of man who wished to avoid war rather than cause it.

What could change? How could his personality switch so drastically?

“You’re preoccupied,” Ganondorf said, pulling away just far enough that his lips didn’t tickle Link’s as he spoke.

“Sorry,” Link said, trying to mentally shake the thoughts away. Maybe that future had already been prevented when Link had agreed to come to the desert? Or maybe it had just been a dream, even if it _was_ too coincidental that he and Zelda had shared it. Link leaned in again, once more brushing their lips together.

And then there was a yell and Link’s door burst open. It happened so quickly that Link and Ganondorf were only just pulling apart when the king of Hyrule stared between them, his face almost glowing with fury as he took in their entwined bodies and undressed state.

As the three of them stared in silence, none able to string together a comprehensive sentence in their combined states of shock and fury, Nabooru skidded to a stop just behind the Hylian king.

“I’m so sorry, your highness,” she gasped over his shoulder, addressing Ganondorf. Her words seemed to stir the man out of his stupor and he turned, backhanding Nabooru hard enough to send her staggering back from the unexpected blow.

“How dare you,” Ganondorf growled and, before Link could try and stop him, the Gerudo king was charging at the Hylian one…


End file.
